Free My Captured Soul
by Vixen1
Summary: Pulled into the dark underworld of the street gangs, Serena fights for a better life. Sucked into fighting, Hiiro Yui wishes for the same. Now they meet: have they reached their goals? What will it take to achieve them? FINISHED!
1. Their Future...

Free My Captured Soul

Note: I was inspired on this one by watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (I was babysitting people!) Anyway, it should be different and unusual, like always. Be prepared. 

*Rated for a reason: strong violence, language, and adult themes

*I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

Chapter One: Their Future…

*Every inch of skin burned, every bone ached, black and swollen eyes and bloody nose and mouth. Looking down, all that could be found were scraps of what had once been clothing, along with scratches, nicks, and heavy dark bruises. But her legs were locked and she held her head up, intent glare gleaming within her azure eyes. Beaten nearly to death and still willing to get up and try again. 

The man hid a sinister grin as he watched the tiny girl stand and ready herself for more. This was the kind of spirit his clan needed. This was the kind of fighter they needed to improve their odds. This was their future… 

She felt as if she were under heavy watch. Hell, she was always under heavy watch. This time would be no different. She had been taken to fight the master martial artist of the clan just as she was every Tuesday morning. And every Tuesday morning she was watched by four other masters of the dark art. She would not fail in front of them- no- she could not. To fail would be to resign herself back to her way of life before they had found her. Back to the ways of the streets and of scrounging in the dumpsters for food. Back to sleeping in the frosty evenings, and back to being just another piece of junk that cluttered up the side streets of New York. No, she would never go back to that meaningless existence, even if in trying to make it she killed herself. 

"Good." The master martial artist grunted to her. She bowed, keeping her head high enough to continue watching her opponent. To take her eyes of the enemy would be a huge mistake.

"Thank you master Shin." She responded quietly. 

"Girl." A new voice commanded her. Looking over, her eyes met with the face of an unfamiliar man. "What is your name girl?" The man asked her.

"Serena sir." She responded. Who was this?

"It does not suit you. Your age?" She inwardly frowned. She liked her name. It was the only thing she had left tying her back to her mother. But if it was not good enough for this place, she would change it instantly.

"I am almost ten master." She told him.

"Ten. The perfect age. Shin! She will remain here. Train her, she has the potential needed." With that, the strange man nodded briefly to his colleagues and proudly strutted out of the room. Serena sat there, both pleased yet confused. She did not know who the man was. Yet, she decided, it did not truly matter yet. All that mattered was that she was to stay, permanently. 

"Serena!" Shin grunted at her. She looked at the Japanese man with the black beady eyes and baldhead. 

"You will now be called Shade. You are in training to become one of us, one of the Specters. Are you pleased with this?"

"Yes master." She answered. Shade. Was it worth giving her name up? It had to be. Which was worse, living in a family and changing her name, or living on the streets and keeping her old one? Definitely living on the streets. She would adjust and adapt to her new name, just as she would to her new lifestyle. 

"Good. Come. This is your new home, we are your new family, and this is your new brother Crook." Just then she noticed a dingy, tall and muscular boy around sixteen years of age standing in the doorway. Crooks? He looked his name. Gold and silver rings up and down his fingers, heavy chains and gold crosses hung around his neck, and three or four watches up and down each arm. 

"The name's Crooks. I'm going to show you around." The boy grabbed her arm and without giving her a second to thank Shin or clean up her bloody appearance, her thrust her into an open room. Her first reaction was to cough hard.

"You alright there?" Crooks asked the little girl next to him. She was a little young, but when she got older and wasn't so dirty looking she might be pretty. Might be. Then again, he would sleep with her anyway. He slept with every damned woman in the clan eventually.

"Fine." Shade managed to choke lose. The air was thick with cigarette and cigar smoke. Blaring rap music, heavy metal, rock, and various other musics were mixing creating one massive headache of a noise. Arcade games were running for free, and each had two of more teenagers waiting for a turn. Poker tables were set up and groups of kids sat playing for watches, diamond earrings, money, and all other sorts of valuable items. A skateboard ramp was home to six or seven skaters, and next to them was a stand of junk food. There were people milling around everywhere, doing everything and doing nothing at the same time. 

There was no dress code in such a place- though it was apparent that dressing nicely was off limits. Each and every person in the room had the same very small tattoo engraved on inside of their wrist: the red symbol of a dragon circling a sun. The symbol of the Specter clan. 

"This is home. We do whatever we want whenever we want. We come and go as we please and have no rules. Except you. You and the others like you need to train for five hours a day. Other than that, you can party all you want. This place is open all day and night, not to mention the time in-between." Crooks smirked. 

"Bathroom?" Shade asked him.

"To the left." Crooks waved her off. "Oh, forgot one thing." Shade turned around to see what it was that Crooks had forgotten. Crooks whipped around, grabbed her arm, and before she knew what was happening, she felt a sharp sizzle of pain on her wrist. Yanking her arm away from his grasp, she saw that she too, was now branded by the same red dragon and sun. No wonder it had been red. It wasn't a tattoo; it was a brand from a tiny piece of metal. She cradled her aching wrist gently.

"Sorry kid. Part of the orientation job. Go clean up, you look like shit."

"Thanks." She mumbled as she slipped past a bunch of laughing girls into the bathroom. Rinsing her face and drying it on her ripped shirt, she prayed that this decision and place would indeed, lead to a better life than what her mother and father had had before they had passed away. But it had to. There were no other options left.

)(

"Retrain him. I want him to have no emotions!" The words still echoed through his head. Hiiro Yui lay on his back atop his plain bed contemplating what had just occurred. He had completed his mission yes. But he had destroyed innocent civilians as well. Yet there had been no warning. But he should have been more careful. He could argue this all night. The important fact if the matter was the training was not complete. At the age of eleven he had already been training with a man named Doctor J for over four years now. And his training was still not complete. 

"Hiiro. Report to the operations room." A voice came over the intercom. Standing, He succeeded to his fate and walked out of his room and down the hall. All he had ever wanted was a better life. And here he was, stuck in a cage with an insane Doctor who wanted to train him to be perfect. Hiiro Yui made up his mind to escape from the cage as quickly as possible using any means necessary. Including denying his emotions to complete the training more quickly.

)( Six Years Later)(

"Hiiro Yui. I thought I would not be seeing you for a while yet. Sit."

"No." He grunted.

"Suit yourself." Doctor J answered knowingly. "By the way: Job well done in stopping Marimeia and the Barton foundation from completing their take over goals."

"Hnn." Was Hiiro's only response. Doctor J frowned. He had done his job; he had taken Hiiro Yui's humanity away. And yet, now that the war was complete, he felt guilty for taking such a piece of the boy from him.

"Very well Hiiro. I assume you want a new mission then?" 

"Yes." Hiiro replied coolly, shooting a dark glare at the old man's frown. Something was amiss, he could sense it. Yet it had not yet revealed itself. Well, he could wait.

"Your newest mission is to infiltrate the club Specter on fifth and Elm in New York City. Get in and wait for further details. Mission accepted or denied?" Doctor J finished.

"Mission accepted. I'll leave now." Hiiro grunted in affirmation, then stood and gathered his jacket, gun, and laptop.

"Very well. And Hiiro. Watch your back." The old doctor received no answer, just the simple slam of the door. He shook his head. What would Hiiro Yui do when there were no more missions to be sent on?*


	2. Visions of the Insane

Chapter Two: Visions of the Insane

*He had been sent to infiltrate the club and simply look around. He was to do so undercover and keep a low profile. He grunted. He hadn't been able to figure out a way to get in without knocking out a few of the muscle guys that guarded the door. But if he knocked them out, he would create suspicion amongst the people in charge of the club. So now he was left with only one option: make friends with a member. 

His strong point had never been people skills. His vast piloting, hacking, and infiltration knowledge was useless in these social situations. He could barely begin a conversation without 'hnn', let alone make friends enough to get into the club. Just then he saw a boy on the street corner. The kid was pick-pocketing a man who was walking by innocently. An idea formed. Slipping down carefully, Hiiro tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy asked Hiiro suspiciously. 

"I saw you pick his pocket. Good, but amateur style." Hiiro told the boy. He watched as the boy's face went from suspicion to anger. 

"What do you mean amateur? I've been picking pockets for five years. I'm no amateur! If you're so great, show me what your style is then?" The boy smiled evilly. Hiiro, glad the boy had played right into his hands, accepted the challenge. Spotting a target, he stepped in time along side the man. Carefully utilizing his knife, he stealthily slit the man's back pant pocket and caught the wallet as it slipped out. Then Hiiro turned around and walked back to the kid, handing him the wallet.

"Not bad." The kid had to admit. "You make a living from that?" The kid asked Hiiro.

"When I feel like it. I'm into the bigger thefts: jewelry, computers, stereos. I've been looking for a place to throw my chips in. Got any suggestions?" Hiiro played along with his little knowledge of how the streets worked.

"Maybe. They're called the Specters. The name's JR."

"I'm called Hiiro. Hiiro Yui."

"Well Hiiro, doing anything now?" 

"I do what I want when I want." Hiiro answered nonchalantly.

"Perfect. Follow ol' JR here and I'll show you just the place you need to start kick'n it." The kid bellowed at Hiiro. Hiiro smirked when JR turned his back. Following the kid into the club, Hiiro breathed deeply just as he did before he always began a mission. It helped remind him he was, indeed, still alive and that if he failed, he would never breathe again.

The atmosphere in the club was dark and dank. The loud music blared and with all the different songs playing at once, it seemed to have no beat only a continuous pounding. The air was disgustingly dirty, filled with smoke and other, less inviting stenches. His enhanced sense of smell picked up traces of blood but for the most part he could smell the alcohol and the rancid smell of throw-up that had never been cleaned up. Dingy water pipes hung dripping dirty water down, no air conditioning, heating, or any air circulation at all of that matter. The people in the place were not much better than the overall appearance of it. Smokers, druggers, drunks, and gamblers filled the scene. Punks, rappers, and other outcasts from society played for their weight in stolen goods or fought it out hand to hand. Occasionally he would spot a person wearing an all black uniform of baggy pants and a thin shirt, but he couldn't tell where they were coming from or going to. 

"This," JR paused slightly, smiling proudly of the disgusting place he had just introduced Hiiro to. "is the Specter club. Welcome to the second home of nearly every kid in town, including yourself now."

"You live here?" Hiiro asked, wanting the full details.

"Nah. I stay the night occasionally but for the most part I go and come. The people in the black uniforms live here. Stay out of their way, or you'll be sorry." JR warned him.

"Hnn."

"Hey, I don't care whatever. You want to cut your life short, go talk to them. Other than that, there really are no other rules. We do what we want when we want, no questions and no rules."

"Who's in charge?" Hiiro asked him.

"You go see Crooks with your stolen goods. Shin's next on the list-but Darien listens to Shade more then him- followed by our father, Darien."

"Father?" Hiiro repeated.

"We're a family here me these guys and girls and Darien, he's our father. Cigarette? Cigar?" JR offered. Hiiro turned him down.

"I don't smoke. Where's you 'father' at the moment?"

"What's the day of the week and the time?" JR asked.

"Tuesday morning." Hiiro told him.

"He's in watching his students train. Can't meet him until after they're done. Unless you want to be one of them that is."

"Who is them?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions for a new guy, you know that? It might get you killed around here one day. Especially if Darien's in a bad mood."

"Before I decide to join our gang I need to know what I'm getting into, don't I?" Hiiro countered. This boy was getting tiresome. 

"Well…" The boy began. But Hiiro cut him off.

"What do the people in the black uniforms do besides live here?"

"They are in training to become the elite members of the Specters. They are training in martial arts and other areas of expertise."

"Can I become one of them?"

"You're what, fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"No difference, you're too old. Darien starts them young. The youngest was seven and the oldest twelve. That, and they have to have a natural talent. Hiiro? Hiiro?" But Hiiro was gone, hidden well within the shadows of the club's strobe lights and fog. He slipped in and around the club, taking in all he saw and committing it all to memory. Dr. J was going to receive quite a lengthy report next time he sent mail. Coming around a corner, he spotted two figures in the black uniform.

Following them, he crept through the dingy shadows. As they disappeared through an almost invisible door, he waited, then snuck in after them. Down a dark and musty stairwell, he found himself overwhelmed by the stench. Sweat, dirty socks, blood, all odors he recalled from his own training with the good doctor. Next he heard the screams of pain, the battle cries of fights, and the yelling of instructions ringing throughout the room. Strolling into the open room, his eyes met a sight he had hoped they would not. 

There were rings for fighting, much like the ones found in boxing matches. Each ring had its own collection of fighters. In the center of the room was giant blank area. On the floor was a painted star with three circles, big, medium, and small, drawn through it. At the center above was a giant rope attachment that separated into many other strings of rope and connected to the floor around the outside of the circle. In the far corner of the room were punching bags, dumbbells, and other workout machines. Spread out around the room were more men in the black uniform. They were sparring with each other, training, and working out. 

"Where's your uniform? I don't remember seeing you in here before boy!" A deep, raspy voice clipped at him. Hiiro's shirt was grabbed and he was pulled from the shadows of the room into the light. Before him stood a mean, squinty-eyed Japanese man. 

"I'm new." Hiiro threw out, hoping that he would buy himself more time.

"New? Darien hasn't approved you. You're too old. Go back upstairs. Play." The man grunted. Hiiro recalled JR's words: "Crooks, then Shin…" This man must be Shin.

"What is going on here?" A smooth, almost amused voice wafted through the room in their direction.

"Master." Shin bowed slightly, never taking his eyes off of Hiiro. "We were just clearing up a misunderstanding this boy had. He wished to fight." 

"How old are you?" The new voice directed its attention towards Hiiro.

"Sixteen."

"And why do you wish to fight?" The voice prodded, still amused as ever.

"I am at my best in a fight." Hiiro was telling the truth, and that almost made him wary of the consequences of giving away too much information. He shrugged it off. Sacrifices had to be made during missions.

"Let's see you in action." The voice laughed, and Hiiro cringed at the insanity that echoed through it.*


	3. Mild Combat for Perfection

Chapter Three: Mild Combat for Perfection

*The ring was wide, and his opponent was huge. Nothing he wasn't used to. As his larger challenger began to circle him, grunting quietly, Hiiro simply stood tense and ready, eyes following him. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiiro could see the outside of the ring. On the sidelines were Shin with four more training masters, and the mysterious man who had asked him to fight in the first place. A few other uniformed boys surrounded the rest of the ring, cheering their friend on and yelling insults in Hiiro's direction. From the shadows of the ring, Hiiro spotted another figure, much smaller than all the rest, shrouded completely in the blackness of the gloom. 

His rival charged full force. As the bigger boy took a lower left hook at Hiiro, Hiiro stepped back from the punch and countered with a kick to the boy's gut. He finished it with a hard elbow jab to the back of the boy's neck. When the giant boy lay still on the mats, three of his friends entered the ring and checked him over for injuries.

"He's out cold." One yelled to the crowd. 

"Very well." Shin acknowledge. "Hiiro. You will now fight a stronger Specter." Hiiro inwardly groaned. How many would he need to defeat before he was considered good enough for Shin? Shin went on: " Karn, come forth to do battle." A new boy stepped into the ring. This one looked as if he was in much better shape. He stretched, then yawned.

"Begin the fight!" Called one of Shin's associates. 

"I'm not as dumb as the big oaf you just knocked out, I'm stronger too." The new boy chided Hiiro. Impassive as usual, Hiiro let the boy call the shots. "Don't you talk at all new kid?" Hiiro grunted. This was annoying to him and cruel to let this boy suffer this way. Swiftly, with one smooth act, Hiiro brought his palm up and slammed it into the boy's neck. He held the wriggling boy until he went was almost blue in the face and limp to the touch. The he dropped him and stepped back, allowing himself a smirk before returning to his stoic self.

"Good." Shin nodded in a slightly grudging manner. 

"I think we've seen enough." The furtive man waved to Shin. "Hiiro Yui. You have the drive and potential all Specters need to prove before they are allowed in this training room. You have proven yourself amongst two of my best. You are worthy of wearing the Specter symbol. Does this please you?"

"Yes sir."

"I am Darien, I am your father. These around in the black uniform, they are your brothers. Master Shin, your trainer, is your Uncle. Your cousins are the ones who are not yet worthy of the black uniform yet wear the Specter symbol. You are now one with us. Crooks." Darien snapped his fingers and a scrawny punk stepped out of the crowd. JR had spoken of Crooks briefly, so Hiiro knew who he was by name at least.

"I'm going to show you around kid, follow me." With that, Crooks turned and sauntered out of the room. Hiiro shrugged and followed.

"This is club Specter." Crooks began. 

"I know. I've been told." Hiiro broke in. Being repetitively told about the rules would be a waste of time.

"You know the rules?" Crooks challenged.

"There are none."

"Except for the trainees. All trainees must train for five hours a day. Other than that, it's up to you what you do with your time."

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted. So there were a few rules. Still, five hours of what he had just been through seemed like a walk in the park from his normal training routine.

"Yes, well…" Crooks muttered. Stopping quickly, his hand shot out and grabbed Hiiro's. Not expecting the quick move against him, Hiiro had to fight back the urge to pull his gun and shoot the guy. A small sizzle of pain barely registered in his brain, and he looked to his wrist to find he was now tattooed with the dragon and red sun, the Specter symbol. 

"Your room is here. I suggest you sleep. Training is harder than what you went through today." Crooks laughed as he turned and exited down the long corridor, leaving Hiiro alone in hi new home.

Entering the room, it seemed more like a prison cell than a boarding room. There was a small, plain bed and a small nightstand next to it. On the nightstand was a solitary lamp. Across from the bed was a simple dresser, and on the other side was a collapsible card table with a rickety old chair. There was no window, no ventilation shaft, or anything of the sort. It was the basic room with less than the basic needs. He felt comfortable. Closing the door and flicking on the light, Hiiro opened his bag and brought out his laptop. After starting the computer up, he would be able to retrieve his mail and send the newest information to Dr. J. As he was about to open his first message, the a light knock fell upon his door. Standing and opening his door, he found no one.

"Hiiro Yui. An unusual name. Not common." A voice teased him through the dark. No matter how he looked, he saw no one. "You won't be able to find me, so don't bother looking. I just wanted a look at the boy who Darien was so impressed by, that's all." 

"Who are you?" Hiiro asked darkly. 

"I am the Perfect Mercenary. We will be meeting again, Mr. Yui- I promise." The voice held a spark of mirth and amusement within its hollow emptiness.

Then, whatever presence had been in the hall was gone faster than he could tell it was there. Closing his door, he inwardly sighed. So now he was suspected. He was going to have to be extra careful in his actions from now on.

)(

"What did you think of him?" Darien asked quietly. They were in the room above the main club, looking down over the teenagers as they partied wildly. Darien lounged on his sofa drinking a deep, red wine while his 'guest' stood looking down at the immoral acts the children were committing.

"He's good." His guest responded blankly.

"How good?" Darien narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Good. Good enough to rival everyone here, including Shin."

"And me?" 

"Including you, Master." Darien stood.

"Well then. We'll see where his loyalties lay. If he is indeed trustworthy, we'll keep him. However, if Hiiro Yui begins to present a problem, terminate him with extreme prejudice." Darien refilled his wine glass. "Join me for a drink?" He smiled darkly.

"No Master, I have business to attend to." The shadowy figure bowed in a sign of respect, then turned and disappeared into the throng of young people dancing sinfully.

"One day. One day I will have you…" Darien smirked and held his glass up in a toast. "To you, my Perfect Mercenary, to you."

Weaving in and out of the crowds, the 'Perfect Mercenary' kept to the walls and in the dark cover of the shadows. Hating to be revealed more than necessary, time flew more quickly when there was a mission to complete. Now used to the dank and foul club of the Specters, the Mercenary's eyes no longer stung when entering a room. The smell no longer sickened the stomach, and the rude and outlandish behavior of the club members no was no longer bothersome. No one need give the Mercenary directions on how to get anywhere for they were engraved within the mind by now. 

Swiftly moving down the corridor, the figure spotted the target and slowed. Knocking gently, the individual dissolved into the obscurity of the infinite abyss known as the Shade. When Hiiro finally opened his door, the world took a whole knew set of rules: the undefined. 

What her haunted eyes had missed while she had watched him fighting in the ring earlier was his appearance. Hiiro Yui himself seemed to be one with the dim theme of the dejected home they lived in. Dark, russet locks hung in disarray, framing his pale and stoic face. He did not lack the build of a fighter- her eyes picked out well-defined muscles and tone shapes- yet he was short and almost thin, a danger to those who took fighting as seriously as she. A stubborn chin and dark, almost onyx blue eyes finished off the boyish creature, giving him the ambiance of a lost, cruel killer. 

Perhaps he was dangerous. No, not perhaps. This boy, she was sure, would be the downfall of the clan, the club, and her way of life. This mere child of the lost and unmerciful, her own brother of the clan, in namesake and father, would kill everything she had worked so hard to achieve, everything she had sacrificed for. And she still played her games with him. She still let him go on, undetected by Darien and Shin, unnoticed by all the rest. Why? His face- his eyes, his blank, lost and unforgiving eyes had compelled her that perhaps he was not all bad, only like her- trapped in all they knew, trapped in the safety net of hell.*


	4. Enter Shade

Chapter Four: Enter Shade

*Three weeks. It had been three weeks of nothing. Nothing but the same, monotonous and mundane routine in the club Specters. Hiiro wondered if perhaps there had been no real reason for him to come here, only that Doctor J had thought it might keep him occupied. He swung again at the boy who was trying to charge him. 

These boys. He had once thought they were the most feared gang members of the city for reason. Now he saw no reason, only the dim regret that the Preventers weren't quick enough to catch these ruffians. They were, he had to admit, quite skilled in some areas, such as martial arts. However, in a real battle full of improvisation and weapons they couldn't be counted upon to win. Slowly he was beginning to realize this wasn't it. There was more, there had to be more.

"Enough." Shin order his boys. Hiiro looked down to see he had knocked over more than eight guys; all were either out cold or moaning and groaning in pain. He stopped and bowed his head slightly, a sign he was done with his 'work'. As he turned to leave, a voice sent warning signals through his brain.

"Fight me." He looked around the room and found Darien walking up to him, his own workout suit on. 

"No." Hiiro declined. If he fought Darien, he would win. He couldn't afford to seem that good. Not yet.

"Why not Hiiro? You've fought all of these boys and easily won. You've even beat Shin from time to time. Don't you think you're ready for the bigger fish?" Darien mocked as he stepped forward to challenge Hiiro more. Hiiro needed an excuse… Darien himself would do just fine.

"Sir, I will not fight you. You are my Father, I should never disagree with you." She watched from the corner and smirked. This Hiiro Yui was smart. Using Darien's ego against him was a good move, and if Darien succumbed to his trap like she assumed he would, Hiiro would yet again have avoided death by order of Darien's fear of him.

"Very well then, that is an understandable reason." Darien smiled. The kid was bright. Hiiro had already learned it was Darien who made the rules, it was Darien who was in charge, and it was Darien who was the top dog. His Perfect Mercenary was wrong to want to keep such a close eye on him; they had nothing to fear of Hiiro Yui.

"Then I would like to fight him." A voice came from the shadows. Hiiro swiveled his head around in the direction the voice had originated from. He could make out a form shrouded in the darkness. Why hadn't he seen the figure before?

"My Perfect Mercenary. Are you sure he's ready for you?" Darien's voice was filled with concern, Hiiro noted. Why would Darien be worried about another of his pathetic goons? Then the connection buzzed his synapses. The Perfect Mercenary had been the voice that had disturbed him his first night. The voice was low and smooth. He couldn't tell much about the person from hearing it, and because he could hardly see the dim figure, he assumed this was just one of Darien's favorites.

"He's ready." She answered. Stepping from the shadows, she entered the fighting ring and faced Hiiro. " I still believe Hiiro Yui is an unusual name."

"No more so than the Perfect Mercenary." He retorted calmly. He was sure this boy was smirking beneath his mask; it was obvious from the tone in his voice.

"Of course. Shall we begin this match?"

"Hnn." They began circling each other slowly, each getting a sense of the other's abilities and weaknesses. She could tell right away he would indeed be harder to beat than most. But she had matched up against some of the toughest before- this time should be no different. It looked as if he had a solid stomach, so she would avoid that area. His face seemed vulnerable enough, yet she would bruise her own hand more aiming there. Going lower than the waist was dirty, so she would steer clear of that- after all, they wanted a fair fight. However, his balance looked as if it could be knocked if he was winded enough…

Hiiro sized his opponent up. Small and thin. He would probably fall over with the first punch. Then again, appearances were often deceiving. Quatre looked weak and he was one of the strongest people he had ever met. Looking again, Hiiro spotted the weak defense around the boy's stomach. Even through the incredibly baggy clothes he could see the lean muscles were too weak to withstand a major blow after he was tired out a bit. 

"Fight!" Both fighters took notice of the crowd they had surrounding their ring. Almost all of the other Specter fighters were watching, as well as Darien and Shin. Serena turned back to Hiiro and noticed his attention wasn't focus on her. The perfect time to attack. She lunged forward, through Hiiro back. Attacking at a low power, she threw punch after punch in his direction. Some hit their marks, but most were deflected. Hiiro too, had his fair share of hits and punches on her. As they went, they left the crowd in awe of the force at which each was attacking. 

Darien watched his Perfect Mercenary fight the lowly boy. He knew by now the girl could beat everyone in the entire Specters clan- including himself. If this boy bested her, there was no telling how powerful he truly was.

She was mildly surprised he was able to match her punch for punch, kick for kick, but then, she had known it was coming. While she had observed him she had seen the educated potential he carried in his trained muscles as he quickly and efficiently disposed of each enemy as they rose. She herself wished she could fight as naturally as he did. It was almost as if he had learned to fight before he had learned to walk. She re-doubled her efforts and brought out a second burst of speed and agility she had been holding back.

His vigorous attack was beginning to let up. How long had they been at it so far? Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been this. This boy was good, he had to admit. Very good. Better than anyone here, most likely even better than Darien. And Darien probably knew it too. That was why this boy was a favorite. Darien wanted all of his best fighters close to him. No risk in betrayal that way. Hiiro inwardly moaned as she hit a sore spot on his side. Just where he had had a huge sliver of metal slice through his stomach during the last battle with the Barton Foundation. It was still very bruised and sore. Of course, he couldn't let his opponent know it. He found extra strength and poured more heart into his own attacks.

"End fight!" Shin called when he saw both fighters were tiring too much to keep the pace brisk. He checked the clock again. The two had been fighting for over forty-five minutes. They were the epitome of classic fighters. And they were his students. He was bursting with pride. But he couldn't allow them to faint on each other. Who knew what would happen? He decided to end the fight and call it a draw.

Both fighters heard Shin's voice call the end of the match and both immediately stopped their fighting and backed away. Barely with enough strength, she bowed, and he followed in suit. 

"That was brilliant! Excellent job Shade! Hiiro! Truly a magnificent demonstration of the skill we wish everyone to eventually attain." Darien clapped lightly. The crowd too, clapped, then began to disband to speak over what the had just witnessed. "Because you both fought so well, you have the rest of your five hour training off today." Darien clapped, then stood to leave, Shin following him out. Shade was able to catch her breath enough to look back up at Hiiro. He was already up and acting as if nothing had happened. She too, stood and pretended like the world was the same as it had been two hours ago. 

"Good fighting Hiiro Yui. Perhaps your name isn't so unusual after all." She smirked, then realized she still had her mask on.

"You are better than I expected." Hiiro had the grace to pay the compliment. Though he preferred being quiet, he believed his opponent truly deserved the praise.

"Thanks. I've been working at it for a while." She found the bottom of the mask, but then decided to leave it on. Usually she got unusual looks from the other Specters without it. She hated being looked at by them that way.

"Hnn." 

" I've been observing you for the last few days. Why are you here? You don't really want to be part of the Specters. Your hiding something." She prodded.

"I'm here on business. I've dealt with people such as yourself before. Be careful what you say. You might go to bed and never wake up if your not." Hiiro warned him, turning on his death glare. Shade choked back the urge to laugh. She grabbed her mask and decided to take it off anyway. 

"Work on your threats, they're not very bad Mr. Yui." She replied while pulling the mask off. Hiiro watched as the boy lifted his mask and blonde hair spilled over his shoulders and down past his waist. Looking over the face, he found a very feminine face with pretty, lady-like features attached. Rosy cheeks, starry sheer indigo eyes, and tiny pink pouting lips. The thought that this was no boy suddenly dawned upon him. He had been fighting a girl? A very pretty one? But a girl nonetheless? 

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Shade, or the Perfect Mercenary." She tipped her head and gave a faeryish giggle and wink. "Welcome home Hiiro Yui. Even if it is only temporarily."*


	5. Friends or Enemies?

Chapter Five: Friends or Enemies 

*As Shade walked out of her meeting with her Father, Darien, she sighed inwardly. She was to make friends with this new boy, this Hiiro Yui. Of course she still didn't trust him. And he was strong. Strong enough to keep her on her toes for over a half hour. Even Darien hadn't been able to perform such a feat. 

Not that she was complaining, no, she wasn't in the least. It would be…fascinating in the least to learn more about this Hiiro boy. Something about him had her captured. Something she blindly recognized. But now was not the time to think of these matters. Now was the time to concentrate on relaxing. She had only returned home the day Hiiro had appeared, and what with his amazing abilities, she hadn't been able to get more than an hour of sleep a night. 

Barely able to drag her feet to her room, she punched in the security code at the door and shut it behind her. Finally allowing herself to succumb to the aching in her feet and back, she shrugged off her heavy black army boots and the heavy black belt around her waist. Quickly turning on the bath taps, she let the tub begin to fill with fresh, clear water as she pulled her hair pins out and let the blonde mass tumble free of the tight constraint she usually kept it in. Shrugging her lose black shirt and pants off, she stood in her black bra and underwear, gathering up her towel and a book to read in the bath.

"You let your guard down too easily." She whirled around, dropping all she had been holding and grabbed her gun. Pointing into the shadows near her vanity table, she spotted a dark figure. How the hell had he gotten into her room? Damn him.

"Most knock before they enter another's room you know." She glowered at him.

"Hnn."

"Did you come here just to tell me that, or did you just miss me?" She chided sarcastically.

"You let your guard down too easily." He repeated, stepping into the dim light. It was an awkward position for him as well. She was standing in nothing but her bra and underpants- neither of which were the most conservative pieces of clothing. To top it off, she had a gun pointed directly at his head, finger readied on the trigger. He had to admit to himself, he had been foolish to ever think her a boy. 

She probably had the most beautiful figure he had ever seen on a woman, including one of his comrade Duo's many girlfriends. Long, wavy sun-kissed golden locks dripped in torrents down her shoulders, back and waist while her undergarments highlighted each and ever divine curve of her perfectly sculpted form. No doubt, she was a looker. And dangerous too he had to remind himself.

This little petite woman had been able to keep him occupied in a hand-to-hand fight for over twenty minutes. He had thought no one save maybe another Gundam pilot would even be able to do so. But she had. There was something alluring about her style and technique as well. She could have had the advantage in some ways, he was sure. She had, however, held back and kept the fight fair. No dirty tricks, just plain clean moves. But she was dangerous. He should kill her here and now- get her out of the picture, away from the mission. She was a distraction, but she could take her out no problem now before she became too much of an issue. So why wasn't he shooting?

"Tell me something, Hiiro Yui." She had dropped the gun from aiming at him and was now swinging it around her index finger. Her other hand was on her hip, and she had the tiniest of smirks gracing her blood stained lips. "Where _did_ you learn your fighting skills?"

"Hnn. You ask to many questions."

"I believe it is only the first of many. However. Do not feel obligated to answer any. I will find out one way or another." Her gun stopped spinning. 

"Then I should kill you now and be done with your many questions for good." He threatened. She threw her gun to her bed and laughed. In his ears it sounded like bells, a chorus of soft faeryish bells. She gracefully sauntered up to him.

"You could. Or you could let me take my bath." She pulled the gun from his limp grasp. In his weathered face she could see many years of training had pushed all personal feelings back to make way for his fighting abilities. He was hardened, as she wished she could be- completely detached from all those whom had suffered at his hands the fate of the doomed and damned. She could read in his eyes the strength and determination to ignore her as much as possible and complete his task. Yet he stood, unwilling to make a move against her. If he was so practiced at being a hardened killer, why did he stop at her? 

Hiiro was vaguely aware that she had just disarmed him, yet he ignored his trained instincts and let his primal ones take over. His breathing became shallow, heart pounded, palms sweat. Even under his cool, crisp appearance, nerves racked his system as they never had before. No. He would not let this vixen of a woman create such a mess of him.

"Shade. You ask me where my training comes from. I will not answer. I will ask you. Why do you work for Darien?" He inwardly smirked when she shied back slightly.

"Darien is my Father. He raised me, I owe him my life and more. I work to repay the debt he has placed me in." She turned away, shocked he would ask such a question. Of the entire clan, none of her brothers had ever asked her why she worked for Darien when she was the only female fighter. 

"Hnn. You work only to repay a debt? How long will that take?"

"Until I am released. No more questions, I tire of you. Leave Hiiro Yui." She ordered him. She, a small girl-child, was ordering him around. It was a new experience; that was for sure. He knew he had hit a keynote when he had asked about her reasoning about working for Darien. She was repaying a debt of life. Something was added to the picture that had previously been missing. The motive behind all of Darien's little 'children' became clearer than ever. All were helping him because he had saved them. J needed to hear this. 

"As you wish, Princess." Hiiro smirked and mock bowed to her. He walked up to her and pushed her with just enough pressure to knock her off balance. She landed on her bed. He then picked his gun from her hand and strolled out of her room. 

Shade was taken by surprise when he bowed and called her 'Princess'. She was the Perfect Mercenary, certainly no Princess. The he had the gall to knock her over. Yet her body refused to follow her train of thoughts to hurt him. It simply allowed him to retake his gun and walk out.

After he had left, Shade stayed laying on her bed for a moment longer. This Hiiro Yui was too much of an enigma to her. With all the luck she had had with reading people's characters before, she had thought he would be a clear-cut case: he was dangerous and strong, should be eliminated right away. But now she was beginning to doubt herself. Never before had anyone taken her by such surprise as he. Never before had anyone made her heart pound as it was. Never. How could she kill someone who made her feel things new and strange? Especially when she wanted more? Shaking her head and standing, Shade once again collected her towel and book. She then entered her bathroom and locked the door, hoping she would get the decent peace she needed for a relaxing bath.

)(

As he strode down the hallway towards the game room, he took in a deep breath. He felt good. Not relaxed. If anything he was more alert than ever. But all the same. His heart was still racing and the adrenaline pushed his imagination to remembering his most recent encounter with the Perfect Mercenary, Shade the Princess. Ironic nickname he had picked for her, yet it fit. 

And so now here he was, trapped in a new and confusing world, emotions he had never known he owned raging out for the first time since the war had ever begun. How was he going to deal with this and at the same time manage to distance himself from the situation enough to kill and destroy the entire place if need be? Maybe she should tell Dr. J mission failed and ask for a transfer. But then he would have to explain to Dr. J why. How could he tell the old man his emotions were resurfacing? The Doctor would probably try to rape him of the little humanity he had gained so far. But what else could he do?

"Hey Hiiro-man!" Duo waved as he fell in step beside Hiiro.

" Hnn." It dribbled from his mouth so naturally that he neglected to let it register on the scale in his mind. Duo. Duo Maxwell. Braided idiot of the Gundam 02. His comrade from the war… his best friend… the closest thing to a lady's man he knew of. 

"I see things haven't changed with you." Duo began to shoot off his mouth.

"Duo. What are you here for?" Hiiro asked.

"Well, I heard about your mission and knew a few of the guys here. Decided to check in on you and see how things are going. So? How are things going?" Duo explained with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Fine."

"That was very descriptive! More so than your usual grunt! I'm so proud!" Duo joked around. "No, seriously though. I hear you just had a run in with Shade. He's supposed to be the best fighter around. Better than us. How is he?" Duo lowered his voice to be serious.

"Shade is good. Good enough that I couldn't defeat her. We fought for forty-five minutes straight, she didn't give once." Hiiro informed him.

"She? Wait, you couldn't beat a girl?"

"Shade is not just a girl." 

"Hiiro's got it for a girl who beat him! Oh man, this is rich!" Duo was laughing, talking, and walking all at the same time. Hiiro 'accidentally' punched him in the gut. Duo, of course, shut up right away. But it didn't keep him quiet for long.

"So? Is she pretty?"

"Hnn." Hiiro responded. But then… if he told Duo, maybe he'd get some help… at the expense of his pride. Well, which was worse, failing a mission or losing his pride?

"Come on Hiiro, what's she look like?" Duo pleaded.

"Stunning." Hiiro managed to grunt out. Duo's eyes widened at the prospect of the Perfect Soldier having his eyes set on a girl. This Shade must be something if she had caught Hiiro's eye.

"Describe her. You know, hair color, eyes, the whole thing." Duo commanded. Hiiro sighed.

"Long blonde hair. Blue eyes. Height, 5'3", weight, around 110…"

"No!" Duo cried out. "I mean describe her. In detail."

"Can't." Hiiro shook his head in a negative sign.

"Why not?"

"Impossible." Hiiro choked out. 

"She's that good looking? Damn!"

"She's not a dog Duo." Hiiro glared at his friend. Duo spoke like all women were for looking and touching. If Hilde knew… "If Hilde knew…" He told Duo smirking. Duo's eyes widened.

"No, honest! Sorry Hiiro. You know how I get. Love those women." He grinned insanely. "Come on old buddy. Let's go get a drink. You can tell me about Shade on our way." Hiiro, with nothing better to do, had no choice but to submit to Duo's order.*


	6. ...Still an Unusual Name...

Chapter Six: …Still an Unusual Name…

*"No, honestly. I didn't know they would be here Hiiro." Duo was slowly backing up from Hiiro, who had his gun trained on the braided boy. The rest of the bar was watching with interest as the two gave them an unusual show. As far as the rest of the people in the bar could tell, the boy with the braid had neglected to tell the boy with the gun that three other boys were meeting them at the bar. 

"Hiiro, don't blame Duo. We just wanted to do a small reunion. We didn't mean to interrupt any missions of yours." Quatre pleaded with Hiiro to out his gun away. 

"Hnn. Maxwell." Hiiro still glared at Duo, but he put the safety back on the gun and stuck it in the holster he was wearing under his leather jacket. 

"Yui has the right idea. We should have let him shoot Maxwell." Wufei grinned at his won suggestion.

"Sit down, you're attracting attention." Trowa muttered to them all. Hiiro managed to take a seat at the bar. 

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked him.

"Beer. Any kind." Hiiro answered.

"Two shots of tequila." Duo requested. The bartender gave him a look, but said nothing and gave crazy boy his tequila. 

"So Hiiro. Finish Shade for me." Duo smirked.

"Shade?" Quatre asked.

"Hiiro's girlfriend." Duo told the other three. Various reactions to Duo's comment followed in suit. Once again Hiiro was pointing his gun at Duo's head. Wufei spit his beer out. Quatre was coughing hard, Trowa was patting him on the back… with his own jaw dropped wide open.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend." Hiiro denied seethingly through clenched teeth. 

"Sorry buddy. What I meant to say was she _will be_ his girlfriend. He hasn't asked her out yet. But with my expertise he'll have her in no time…" Duo announced proudly. In the background Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were snickering. 

"Yui and a weak woman? You're getting soft." Wufei snickered.

"Hiiro, it's great you are finally staring to date." Quatre congratulated him.

"Acting on your emotions Hiiro?" Trowa smirked.

"None of the above." Hiiro muttered under his breath. He took his gun off Duo, but didn't relent his death glare. 

"Then what is it Hiiro?" Quatre asked smiling. It was nice to see his friend's antics again.

"Nothing." Hiiro took a long swig of his beer.

"What he means to say is quite simple Quatre. Hiiro met a girl. He admitted she's hot, but he won't admit he likes her." Duo explained.

"I don't like her. Love is a form of weakness which I cannot afford." Hiiro replied in his own defense.

"Here, here Yui. You got it in one." Wufei raised his beer bottle in a mock toast to Hiiro's statement. 

"Oh really Wufei? Then how come we caught you and Sally in the bathroom that day in…" Wufei's face was enough to stop Quatre from continuing his speech. Quatre sat, a mocking yet friendly grin on his face. Duo wasn't the only one who could have fun annoying their friends once in a while.

"Another beer please." Hiiro ordered. He was going to need all the alcohol he could get for this 'reunion'. When he took out the cash to pay, the bartender shook his head and waved his hand. 

"It's been taken care of." Was the bartender's explanation with a smug grin.

"By who?" Asked Trowa for Hiiro.

"The only message was this: 'Hiiro Yui is still an unusual name'." The blood rushed fro Hiiro's face and he visibly paled.

"Hiiro? You feeling alright?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Yui? You know who left the note?" Wufei questioned.

"Hiiro Yui's a pretty unusual name." The voice wafted through the room and echoed in the five boy's ears. Looking around, they could find no one who could match the voice. Then, from above the bar where Hiiro sat, a figure dropped onto the counter. She sat on the edge of the bar, long bare legs crossed and swinging barely. Hiiro looked up to the face of the figure that was only inches from his own. Shade. 

What was with her and clothing? It looked as if she was wearing almost nothing. Tiny black skirt, tiny red top barely covering her bust and reaching only just above her navel, black sandal stilettos, and long hair down. He was losing to his instincts instead of his trained reactions again. He couldn't help it, and he hated it.

" So Hiiro Yui. Introduce me to your friends." She teased. Hiiro's hearted pounded and the blood he had lost suddenly came back full force, creating a light blush across his pale cheeks. He cleared his throat. Two could play at this game.

"How nice of you to _drop_ in on us. Tell me. It was you who paid for my beer hmm?" Hiiro's voice was cold, but the sarcasm and light humor was evident.

"I figured hell. You walk in on me in my underwear, I'll drop in on you with your friends. That's one for one you might say. Who else would pay for you?" She smirked.

"One for one. Keeping track are you? Didn't know you were that desperate for company Princess." Hiiro engaged her. She leaned in closer to him.

"I'm not. You are." He shivered. Her lips had brushed against his, creating a more than pleasant effect to wash over him. The she pulled away and jumped down from the bar. Circling the line of five guys, she looked them each up and down before returning to Hiiro and hoisting herself to sit on his lap.

"It's rude not to introduce me Hiiro Yui." She smirked.

"I'm so sorry Princess." He mocked lightly. "In order. Duo Maxwell. Quatre Winner. Trowa Barton. Wufei Chang."

"It's a pleasure to meet the friends of such a treacherous and foul scumbag as Hiiro Yui here." She giggled.

"Watch it Princess."

"Still need work on those threats Hiiro Yui. Now tell me. You're not all thinking of joining the Specters, are you now? Just think. Four more Hiiro Yui's. Darien would be pleased. I'd just have to watch more men. Are you all as decent a fighter as he?"

"We're not joining the Specters." Trowa answered. He had been the first to regain his sense after seeing Hiiro virtually flirt with a woman. This woman was a different breed from any he'd ever met before. 

"Sorry babe. We're just here to check on our old pal Hiiro here. Not joining the Specters. Besides. I was already a member." Duo held out is arm. Barely visible was the same brand any and every member of the Specters was given. Duo looked the girl up and down. This had to be Shade, the one that had even Hiiro's attention. Hell, she had more than Hiiro's attention. Hiiro had been flirting with her. Hiiro had a pet name for her. Hiiro had made a suggestion he had thought the Perfect Soldier incapable of. Desperate for company indeed. And walking in on the girl in her underwear He had to give his friend credit. Hiiro didn't need any help with this girl. Between the both of them they would be together before the end of the month.

"An ex-Specter? Never knew there were any of those. Then, you weren't very old, were you?"

"I was seven. I left when I was nine." Duo told her.

"And you are how old now?"

"17."

"Seven years clean huh? Not bad. I hadn't become a Specter at that time. I was only a little girl…only 5. Those were the days." Shade mocked herself. "And you blondie? Quatre wasn't it? What's you're deal?" She asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing. Just here with friends, that's all."

"Hiiro Yui, didn't think you'd have such an innocent friend as blondie." She smirked.

"He's not innocent." Hiiro muttered.

"Oh. In that case, I don't see how you could have such an innocent friend as Hiiro Yui." She directed her comment to Quatre, but all of the boys felt the need to respond.

"Yui is not innocent." Wufei barked out.

"Oh. Feeling left out all the way over there?" Shade pouted for Wufei. 

"You're not very Princess-like this evening are you?" Hiiro whispered in her ear, hoping to break up the fight he could foresee. 

Shade turned her head and caught Hiiro's eyes. What the hell was she doing? Conversing with the enemy and the enemy's friends! But her job was to become friends with the enemy. Then, why did she feel so strange? This was not what 'friendship' normally entailed. Spending her hard earned cash on buy beers for other people. Then, this was fun. She liked sitting in Hiiro Yui's lap. She had liked surprising him, and she liked making him nervous by speaking to his friends. She just liked being near Hiiro. No. Impossible. She hated him. She did, she really did. But she was going to stay like she was anyway. Just because he was here didn't mean she couldn't have any fun.

"I don't want to be Princess-like. I hate to tell you, but my real nickname isn't anything so flattering. In fact, it labels me as quite a naughty girl." Shade swung one leg over Hiiro's lap so she was straddling him while he sat on the barstool. She was driving him mad. "My real nickname is the Perfect Mercenary." She whispered in his ear. 

"Is that so? Well then. We have another thing in common. I have the reputation of being the Perfect Soldier." He countered. She shivered. His voice was so cool, so controlled and even. Yet she could hear the underlying tones. It made fear seem closer and more real than she had ever imagined it could be. It was like listening to thunder. Creepy. 

"Well then soldier boy. Two for two." She smirked.

"Damn. Is Hiiro flirting, or is it just me?" Duo whispered, leaning over to Quatre.

"Oh no. He's flirting." Quatre confirmed.

"He sure can lay on the charm." Trowa commented snickering. He and Wufei had been almost silent up until now. "Maybe we should leave them alone for now…"

"Good suggestion Trowa." Quatre nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Yui and his woman have ruined this reunion for now. We'll do it later." Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I say we leave. Then we come back and spy on them!" Duo suggested.

"Duo!" Quatre looked shocked. Teasing his friend once in a while was fine, but spying on him was just plain cruel.

" Fine, fine. Let's go." They slipped out easily enough. Hiiro and Shade were too distracted to see them.

"So Hiiro Yui. Is drinking all you do for fun?"

"No."

"Good. Then you can dance with me." She jumped off his lap and moved towards the old jukebox in the corner of the bar. Picking a faster song, she grabbed Hiiro's hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Hiiro had seen the way people danced. They no longer had waltzes or minuets. Instead they danced close to each other, arms around the neck and waist swaying hips to the beat. Unfortunately, Hiiro knew not how to dance that way. 

Shade had picked an old song she remembered had made her happy one day. Pulling Hiiro out into the center of the bar, she noticed he was uncomfortable dancing. Well, that was too bad. As retro as her attitude was, she still preferred the old way of dancing. Taking Hiiro's hand, she instructed him in where to place his hands. And they danced.*

**~~~ IMPORTANT ~~~** So how's this going so far? Just wanted to check in and see how many people **hate** me so far. **Tell me**. Are my **descriptions good enough**? Can you **SEE** the picture? (I always ask myself that) Is it going **too fast**? Should I **slow down** the pace? Or **speed it up**? **More Darien**? **Less**? Gotta know **quick** guys….~~~


	7. Emotions Running Haywire

Chapter Seven: Emotions Running Haywire

*Hiiro sat up suddenly. His face was beaded with tiny drops of cold sweat. His palms were clammy, and his entire emotional stability had just been shaken from him. That had been one hell of a dream. Duo. A bar. Shade, flirting and dancing. What the hell had he eaten? Just the mere thought that the Perfect Soldier was capable of having such an unusual and wild dream bruised his ego. He stood and ran his hands through his messy and tangled hair. This place was eating his mind alive. The door was pounded on.

"Yui. Family meeting; get into the meeting room. Now!" Someone yelled at him through the door. Hiiro shook off his dream. Seeing Shade before he had decided to sleep had not been a good idea. His original thoughts had been to kill her after he had seen how well she could fight. 

But when he had watched her collapse after her long day, his heart had given him a jolt. He recognized, for the first time, that she was weakness that could affect him without even knowing it. Still, his heart was moved. Instead of killing her, he was just going to threaten her. His strong statement about her 'dropping her guard' hadn't come out quite as menacing as he had wanted it to. Well, it had been sufficient. But that dream… he shuddered mentally, hoping he never heard Duo call him a 'ladies man' again. As Hiiro shut the door behind him, he couldn't help but think of how in his dream things had felt so natural…

The room was packed. Young and old, new and veteran members alike all stood behind the rusting broken pipes that formed a square ring around a large empty concrete room. Down the center of the room lay an oriental red carpet trimmed in gold. Members of the fighting portion of the Specters were dressed in their best black uniforms and stood at attention, guarding the doors and allowing admittances. Off to the side of the room stood Shade and Shin, both in the same black uniform, yet with gold trim around the edges, signifying their importance to the others who had not yet heard of or met them. Hiiro shuddered at the sight of Shade. 

He couldn't understand why she worked for Darien of all people. Even if he had raised her, surely she would have seen the effect his actions were having upon people in and out of the gang. He knew, now, from experience, that she was just as perceptive as he himself was, yet after talking to her in her room, he merely had her motive, not reasoning behind the motive. No matter. She was a distraction and annoyance, and would be done away with. He would not allow a measly little girl to destroy his mission. He turned his head back to the scene and concentrated more on what this 'meeting' was all about.

Never before had he heard of such a club, clan, gang, whatever they wished to label themselves as, as having such a gathering. It was almost like a military briefing, only more informal. There were more people now, and they were filling up the room quickly. The rag-tag team of lost children were not allowed cigarettes, cigars, alcohol, or any other drugs in this room, he noticed. There was no loud music- in fact, the room was deathly silent save a few murmurs flying around him. Those who had fights with each other had come together and were seated quietly and civilly next to each other. Gum had been spit out and cursing had stopped. Within a split second of entering this room the entire club of Specters were on their best behavior. Hiiro took a seat in the crowd to observe the entire eccentric operation at it's peak. 

A drum that had been being beaten very softly was now becoming louder and more resolute. Chimes were added and finally a gong was rung. A thick and heavy stillness settled over the crowded and sticky room. A pair of large ornate red doors were pulled open and out sauntered Darien. Darien's bright colors stood out in the crowd of blacks and other dark colors that the surrounding gang members wore. An oriental blood red robe decorated in bright blues and golds draped leisurely from his broad shoulders. Black pants with gold trim were the finishing touches on the expensive outfit. He looked like a wealthy man. Nor a smile or frown graced his face, merely an impassive smoothness emanated from him. He did not lack charm or charisma; that much Hiiro would give him. Finally, after Darien had turned three circles looking his members up and down, he smiled and gave a nod.

"Good." The smile left. Hiiro wondered if he had been counting the number of occupants in the room, but surmised he had not had the time to count all of them. 

"My children." Darien began. Hiiro dropped his previous thoughts had turned his full attention to Darien's upcoming brainwashing speech. "I have summoned you all here today to witness the birth of a new brother. This new brother is a stranger to us all, just as you once were. We accept him because he has nowhere else to go. No family to love him, to friends to support him. We accept him because he is one of us, one of the unfortunate who is not cared about, but instead is shoved aside by the will of the same society that shuns you. We will give him the acceptance he seeks, give him the care he deserves. Hiiro Yui, step forward to receive your new family." 

Hiiro stood, slightly shocked. As he listened to Darien's speech, he shuddered in convulsion. Was this truly what Shade thought Darien wanted for these misfits? Darien was feeding them a line, brainwashing them with untrue falsehoods of how society hated these people. Darien was using their emotions to get what he wanted- whether it was money, power, he was going to get it if this kept up. But Dr. J had ordered Hiiro not to make a move until further instructions had been passed along. So until then, he had to play the part of one who believed Darien. He had to stand and accept Darien's bull like he believed it. It was his mission to do so. And he never failed his missions. 

Stepping down out of the crowd, he walked down the aisle and knelt before Darien, bowing his head in a sign of respect. Darien grabbed his hair and yanked his head up so he could look into his eyes. He saw nothing in the boy's eyes. No hatred, no fear, no thanks, nothing. It momentarily shocked him. How could such an unemotional person exist and thrive as this boy had done? No matter. The boy was swearing loyalty to him, and with boys like this one on his side, he would reach his goal in no time. He had been right to decide to promote the boy as quickly as he had. Now he held out the same black mask all other Specter fighters wore and placed it over his head. 

"Hiiro Yui. In wearing this mask, you here by swear your loyalty to me and only to me. Does this please you?"

"Yes." Hiiro accepted gravely, knowing he had just created and sealed a pact with the devil incarnate. 

"Then, from now on, you are a brother to every man, woman, and child in this room. You will help them when in need and protect any of them at all costs. You are not only a member of my fighters, you are the now the third in my elite class. You answer directly to Shade and Shin, my other elite fighters. You are to wear your uniform with dignity and pride."

"I understand." Hiiro choked out. He was a member of the devil's elites? An equal to Shade? Yes. He could see Darien's reasoning. If Darien believed Hiiro was on his side and was such an extraordinary fighter, it was only natural for him to want to keep a closer eye on him. Keeping the enemy close was always a good thing to do.

"Then, go. Make us proud, your brothers and sisters. Make me proud." With his final words, Darien swirled around and strolled out of the room. Shin tapped Hiiro on the shoulder and pulled him back into the corner behind the gong. Then another Specter hit the gong and all hell broke lose. It was a mad dash for the mislead teenagers to get out of the meeting room and back to their sinful lifestyles. 

Through the entire ceremony Shade had had her eyes trained on Hiiro Yui. She was vaguely surprised he had not tried anything- no assassination attempts, no rude statements, no disruptions. She still knew deep down that this boy would be her downfall. She could feel it in her bones, like the dull ache of pain after a long, tiring day of nothing but taking continuous hits and blows. She should have told Darien to delay the initiation. She should have told him to kill the boy and been done with him. Especially after the stunt he had pulled by sneaking into her bedroom. She should have. But her damn mouth hadn't moved when she had wanted it to. The words wouldn't form and her knowledge of the vocabulary needed to express her distress over the boy had suddenly been lost to a wave of fire. The intensity of the flames had scorched everything her mind and heart had worked on. All the long hard hours of building ice walls were beginning to be wasted they were melting so quickly. 

Why though? She didn't understand what it was about this man. Boy. He was a boy. Only a year older than herself. But he was almost younger than her in some respects. After all. She trusted Darien. She knew Darien was only helping the other lonely street born children just like she had once been. Darien had them fighting so they could help other like themselves. This Hiiro Yui simply didn't understand this yet. While his fighting skills were nearly as developed as her own, his mind, in her eyes, was far from being as developed as her own. Well. It was too late now. Darien had not only given him full membership, but he had promoted him to being an elite Specter as well. She would just have to be more alert with this Hiiro Yui around Darien; that was all there was to it. But no matter how hard she tried to reason it all out, she couldn't forget the feeling he had made her feel when he had surprised her in her room the night before…

And now here he was again. Hiiro Yui. Near her. Hell, he was pressed up against her in the tight corner behind the gong. She had to scrunch in even closer to him when Shin joined them. Her back now rested against his stomach, her shoulders against his broad chest. She felt slightly claustrophobic. The same frilly giddiness that had over taken her senses the night before was returning full force, only this time it was some how stronger and more dizzying than ever before. The feel of his rib cage expanding as he breathed, the hot expel of his breath across the her icy skin. None of it helped… her concentration was gone.

"Hiiro. You are now one of us." Shin grunted at him.

"Hnn." Was all he manage in response. Something was wrong with him. Hiiro couldn't think straight. Why? Standing right in front of him was Shade. Her back was pressed against his stomach, and he could feel every tiny move she made. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she took her long, slow deep breaths of air, and he could feel her shoulders tense as she became lost in thought. 

"I am no longer your Master. You will address me as Shin." Shin told the boy, slightly dismayed at his response. Shin was not used to being ignored. 

"Hnn." Was Hiiro's response again. Shin looked at Hiiro hard. Then he saw the funny look on Shades face. Not one the one of contempt she usually wore when she was close to another man, but one of a slightly more relaxed version of herself. A very light smile even tugged at the corner of her mouth. Hiiro too, had his impassive stoic face on, but a certain uncomfortable spark lay deep in his empty eyes. Was it possible that Shade and Hiiro…? No. Impossible. Shade did not take well to the advances of men. Any men. This, he well knew. 

Everyone in the club knew Shade had turned down any and every man who had ever tried to date her. Rumors had been flying for quite a while that Shade and Darien were secretly sleeping together, but Shin knew that to be untrue. He knew, however, that Darien himself wished they were true. But Shade had made herself untouchable. Dating only a few men and never dating twice. In fact, it was also rumored that the last three men she had gone out with were never seen alive after the date. Whether or not it was just rumor or there was truth to it, Shin did not want to know. Shade certainly had the cold reputation she did for a reason, and he knew that she probably felt no remorse if she had killed those men. 

And this Hiiro boy. He seemed to be as cold and distant as Shade. What he had been able to dig up on the boy's past had been more than minimal. All he had found was a birth certificate. But from his personal experience so far, Hiiro could be just as heartless and brutal as Shade. And he was just as skilled. A perfect deadly combination; heartless and skilled. Shin was glad Hiiro Yui had joined their side. But Darien would not be pleased to hear that Hiiro and Shade might be becoming more than friends. In fact, if Darien knew, he would probably have Shade kill Hiiro. Well then, that left only one option. Refrain from mentioning this to Darien. Unless he was asked. Then he would have to speak- Shin never told lies to Darien. Never.

"Well then. Since we have finished with the initiation, we are finished here. Hiiro. Your five-hour time spent training had been lessened to two and a half now that you are one of us. Another perk. Well. Shade can answer any other questions. Good day." With that Shin left.

"Any other questions?" Shade asked coldly as she stepped away from Hiiro. The sudden lack of warmth and feeling of relaxed safety was no lost to either of them.

"No."

"Then good day." She nodded curtly and began to walk out of the empty concrete room. Even the ornate carpet had been removed.

"Wait." Hiiro commanded. He was going crazy. He had to be. But that dream was still fresh in his mind, and he did have to admit that it had had more effect on him than he had originally assumed it would. But his mission… could wait he decided.

"What?" She sneered, trying to be as cruel and heartless sounding as possible. She couldn't be around him. She couldn't be… he was bad for her mental health.

"Join me for a drink?" Hiiro more asked then commanded. What was he thinking… Shade faltered.

"Yeah. I need to get out of uniform first though." What was she doing? Losing it...

"Fine." Hiiro nodded. He caught up with her and the two walked silently out of the empty room. As they reached Shade's hallway, she spoke.

"I'll be back out in five."

"Hnn." She punched in the code and entered her room, shutting it behind her. What in the cosmos did she think she was doing? There was no way she could go through with this. The last man she had 'had a drink with' had tried to rape her. Of course, his body had yet to be recovered. Still. The fluttery feeling in her stomach would not leave. It pushed her into saying yes, and now she was stuck with her commitment. Damn obligations. She shuddered as she grabbed her best gun and checked it for bullets. Opening the door, she inwardly breathed deeply and sighed. What was she thinking?

Hiiro leaned against the wall next to her door, arms crossed, eyes closed, breathing deeply. He was not nervous, but he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Why? He had had drinks before. Even drinks with women before. Given it had been on a double date with Duo and he had ended up wanting to kill the girl if she said 'like' or 'um' or more darn time. Now here he was, the one to initiate the date. Was that what this even was? Just like in his dream. This was not a good idea after all. But when her door opened and she stepped out, short white skirt and ice blue tank top with her black leather jacket on with her gun in hand, he left his doubts behind and fell in step beside her, letting her chose whichever bar she wished. What had he been thinking about before she had stepped into the hall again?*


	8. Help! I'm Suffocating in Here...

Chapter Eight: Help Me, I'm Suffocating in Here…

*"Where are we going for drinks?" Shade asked Hiiro as they blindly walked down the busy city street. They were downtown New York City, and the neon night lights were blinking and blaring away. The streets' traffic was calming down and there were more people walking now. Cafés were bustling to serve dozens of folks eating dinner or having coffee. So far they had seen the city that never slept was living up to it's name. Beneath the self reliance and fatalism that seemed inherent to every New Yorker, Gotham was still only a mere speck, a tiny fly trapped in the greater scheme of life's web. They passed many bars, yet all seemed to be too filled for their liking. They were a couple that preferred quiet in a crowd.

"There's a bar around the corner. We can go there." He said, remembering what little information he knew about the layout of downtown New York City. He had only been to the city once before, and it seemed like years ago.

"Fine." She muttered in response. Why had she agreed to this? What foolhardy thoughts had she been thinking that had allowed her mouth to speak the word 'yes'. She was going to have to remind herself to strike that word from her vocabulary. Still… could be worse. She eyed Hiiro slightly. At least he was more of the silent type who wouldn't expect her to speak much to him. The couple rounded the corner and just as Hiiro had predicted a bar came into sight. They entered the tiny establishment and took seats at a table that had a view of the street. 

"What do you want?" A waiter gruffly asked them.

"Just a beer." Shade told him without looking up.

"Same." Hiiro ordered. If he wasn't careful he would end up recreating his dream. That would not be good.

"Why did you pick beer?" Shade asked him. He looked at her, only to find her eyes were glued to her hands on the table. No expression was readable on her lowered face.

"Because it makes me the least drunk." He smirked. She gave a short laugh.

"True, true." The beers came and they sat in silence once again. It wasn't a bad silence though. All in all, it was rather amiable. Almost too amiable. Shade needed to find a way to fix the silence, to stir up the relaxed feeling she wasn't used to feeling. And she had just the question to do it.

"Why did you swear your loyalties to Darien? We both know you didn't mean it." She threw at him. Hiiro groped for a good answer and found he could think of none.

"I don't know." He told her, picking his words carefully. Not too much information, just enough, but not too much. It wouldn't do to have his most deadly enemy finding out about the true nature of his reasons to join the Specters.

"You must. You hate him. During his speech I saw your eyes light up in contempt. It must have been a heavy surge of emotion for your normally stoic face to change so much." She smirked. "Your face was practically purple. So why do you lead him to believe you're fighting on his side?"

"Darien dilutes everything I fought for." Hiiro responded quietly; forgetting to check his answer.

" Diluting everything you fought for? And when exactly did you fight and for what?" She smirked. 

"Makes no difference." He recovered quickly. "Even now, today, and yesterday, when I fought you, we were fighting for something. Do you know why we fought?"

"I know why I fought. I fought to get a feel for how well you could fight." She spat. All be damned if he was going to turn this into a 'lesson' for her.

"I fought you for my pride and honor." Hiiro said quietly. Shade gave an inaudible gasp. Not what she had been expecting. He continued. "I fought to try to defeat you, my enemy, and I fought you because I wanted to. Not because I was ordered to."

"Do you think I was ordered to fight you?" Shade sneered. "I fought you of my own free will." 

"And how often do you fight on your own free will?" Hiiro threw out.

"Whenever." She replied haughtily.

"Really? Is that so? Then why do you do the dirty work for Darien? You think you owe him something?"

"I owe him my life. Let me tell you about the little girl who you're having a 'drink' with. I was seven when my dad died. My mom had died a year before that. I was thrown onto the streets and lived there until I was ten when Darien found me lying in a gutter half starved and freezing cold. He nursed me back to health, he gave me a decent home. No rules except fight for him. A good deal if you ask me"

"And you think you owe him something? I was picked up off the streets too. When I was seven. And I was trained and beaten. And I still work for the same man who beat me. But I do it out of respect. I do it because I agree with his moral concepts, I do it because I help others who were like me."

"And Darien is no different! He makes me fight to help others like me!"

"Darien makes you fight because he knows he can. I work for the man who saved my life, yes. But I don't owe him anything. He did what he was obligated to do as another human being. Obligated. Yes. It is our obligation to take care of those weaker than us. That was what our Eve Wars were fought over. It wasn't just peace, it was an obligation to stop people like OZ or the Alliance or the Romafeller Foundation or the Barton Foundation from altering our lifestyles so that even more of our kind, the lost, had to be created. In winning the war we also gained the obligation to respect others as humans. It is our job to help those down on their luck. What Darien is asking for is lunacy." Hiiro finished. He had worked himself into a cool rage. His voice remained the same low pitch as it had been before, yet his face had become animated and his eyes gleamed with a sparkle of passion.

Shade listened to Hiiro first with a closed mind. She thought she was right, and that was that. But as Hiiro's speech went on, she became genuinely interested in what Hiiro had to say. He really cared about what he was saying, he truly had a deep seeded belief in it. Never before had she seen a person so livid and passionate yet so clam and collected over something. Could it be that she didn't owe Darien anything for saving her life; that in fact he owed _her_ more than that? It was an interesting new thought. And if it was true, then she would be free. Finally free.

Hiiro was worried he had said too much, that he had given himself away, but he couldn't help it. What Darien subjected his gang members was despicable. It was like slavery, only with children. And it was a dirty slavery too. Darien made his gang members steal, shoplift, rob banks, fight, launder money, vandalize, ad more. And these were teens doing it. Darien allowed them to drink and smoke, not to mention do countless other drugs and permanently damage their systems. He didn't care, so long as he got his share at the end of the day, he didn't care. 

"What you are suggesting is that Darien is evil, is this correct?" Shade finally asked.

"What I am saying is that he is leading you down a path of self destruction. And if you continue this path, you will find it is not as glorious as he makes it."

"It is not glorious." She insisted quietly. "Do you think I believe fighting and killing is glamorous? Do you think I agree with the stealing?"

"I think you do not know. You are Darien's pet, a mere toy in his eyes. You do his bidding and he rewards you with extras beyond belief. Time off, luxuries. The other members of your club do not receive the same attention."

"I worked harder than hard to get where I am now! Do you think everything should be handed to those people who do not try as hard on a sliver platter?" She countered.

"No. But you don't think those people work just as hard as you? Look at me. I've been in this 'clan', this 'family' as you refer to it, for three weeks now. And I already have more privileges than most others. Why? Because I'm good at something. I worked just as hard as all the other members of your family, only I did it outside of your club. Now I come in and am immediately granted a higher status. If you were one of them, would that seem fair?" Hiiro explained. How could he make her see his point without telling her who, what, he truly was?

"No, it wouldn't seem fair, but you too have to understand. They know when the best is the best. And you are the best." She reasoned. Hiiro shook his head.

"No. They don't know that I'm the best. You don't know that I'm the best."

"I couldn't beat you, and I'm the best." She told him.

"And I didn't defeat you, and I'm the best." He offset her. 

"Then we're both the best. I'm the Perfect Mercenary. I am the best. What are you?" She leaned in close, as if the get a better look at him. Hiiro felt as if her bitter arctic blue eyes were searing through him, reading the very core of his being, his damned soul.

"I am" he paused. "I am the Perfect Soldier." He whispered. He dropped his eyes and they fell to her hands. They were gripping to the beer bottle so tightly her knuckles were white. Gently lifting his own hands, he moved them closer until they were resting over hers. 

She gasped in shock. His hands were so cold. Much like her own. Were they both that hardhearted? Still. It wasn't only the astonishment of the icy grip that now encompassed her tiny callused hands, but a jolt of invented electricity that had jumped from his hands to hers and ran it's course through her spine that shocked her. How could one person give rise to such an odd feeling? Her mind was muddled not from the few sips of alcohol, but from the unfamiliar feelings that surged through every nerve in her mind and body. Her hands, arms, ached to reach out and touch the boy whose life and attitude mirrored her own in so many ways.

Hiiro too, was lost in thought. His chest felt heavy and his breaths of air were not coming as easily as he would have liked them to. He could feel his heartbeat rise and adrenaline begin to pump overtime the way it did when the ZERO system initiated itself. Mass confusion spread through his brain and his logic and reason were shot to hell. Whatever he had once thought of emotions being weak was overridden and the pent up release set him into overdrive one hundred fold. Her hands were just as chilled as his, and the lack of warmth shot a small dull pain through his fallen heart. There they sat until Shade spoke.

"Perfection comes at a price. I gave away my past and name. What have you sacrificed for your perfection?" The question was quiet and fell softly upon his hard ears.

"I gave my humanity away." 

" Humanity cannot be stripped from a person by another. Only you are responsible for locking your emotions away." She articulated for him. His head shot up and her eyes met stormy blood shot ones.

"You're wrong." He grunted brokenly. "I was beaten and trained until I forgot what compassion and kindness were. That is the loss of humanity."

"Hiiro Yui is still an unusual name." He had to smile. Not smirk, but smile. She was an odd one, this one.

"As is Shade."

"I wasn't always Shade. Darien ordered Shin to rename me because me real name was too nice for his tastes. I've been Shade since I was ten."

"And your name before Shade?" He asked.

"Will remain mine and mine alone." She smirked.

"I once knew a man. He had no name." Hiiro muttered. Why was he doing this?

"Oh? What did others refer to him as then?" Shade looked up, surprised.

"No Name. They called him No Name."

"A name defines who you are. If he was No Name, then was he nothing?" Shade asked, very innocently confused.

"You define your name. In his case, he was a pilot, and a damn fine one. Names make little difference when you are like him, or me, or even you. Hiiro Yui isn't my real name. I don't know mine. Just as he, I stole my name from another. But I make the man who is called Hiiro Yui, the name did not make me. I came first, I will stay last."

"How do you know this?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Never before had she met someone so clairvoyant as Hiiro Yui. He saw things she had never imagined existed. He was opening her eyes to ideals and dreams far beyond an imagination she had ever allowed herself to fall into. And he explained it all with such grace and ease that he made it all so simple. She hadn't cried since her father had died. Now the tears of old were ready to spill over her crystalline orbs and drip down her porcelain cheeks. How had he broke every barrier she had put up? 

"I don't. I only assume." He answered. This was getting personal. How could he have let this come about? Damn emotional weakness. He was getting drawn into something he was not prepared for in any way, shape, or form. Shade was beginning to do something to him he couldn't explain. She was opening his heart layer by layer. Soon she would be at the core, she would know everything. Was he ready? No. She was a distraction to his mission. He had to rid himself of her before she caused him more stress than she already was. He pulled his gun.

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered venomously. She still sat, passive and stoic as ever in front of him. Her glassed over eyes shined more than he had ever seen them do before.

"Are you? And then are you to go after Darien and Shin?" She smirked and gave a short laugh through her teary eyes. She understood perfectly well what he was doing. She had been tempted to do it many times to him before this meeting at the bar.

"Yes. You are evil. I will destroy all evils." He replied with as much hatred as he could in his voice. She didn't seem very phased.

"If I am an evil in this world, please kill me. I have fought against evil, or at least thought I was fighting against evil. But if I am the true evil plaguing this world, please, kill me now before I cause more chaos."

"I will." An old fashioned stand off was in order, yet it was not. His gun lowered, as did his head. "I will not."

"Why not. I am evil, am I not?" She asked confused. She had really thought he would kill her.

"You are not evil. Darien is evil. You are mislead." He answered carelessly.

"Fine. Leave me alive. But I warn you Hiiro Yui. If you try to kill Darien, you will end up facing me first." Her words rang with a resounding echo of determination. It stung to hear them, but so be it. He placed his gun back in its holster and stood. Before walking out of room, he turned back to her. Leaning down, he roughly grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Your challenge will not be forgotten." He muttered, his lips brushing against hers. He moved his head down slightly farther and his lips made full contact with hers. Brutally slamming his lips against her soft full ones in a passionate display of hidden emotions, he tasted her for only a few seconds. Then he released her and walked out of the bar, leaving her to her own stunned and sinful thoughts.*

**~~~ QUESTION**: Was this in character enough? Was it sweet or did I ramble too much? 


	9. The Evils Within Revealed

Chapter Nine: The Evils Within Revealed

*She sat in a daze. What had just occurred? Had Hiiro Yui- her enemy- just… _kissed_ her? No. She physically shook her head to try to rid herself of the thought. He did not, he would not, he could not. Correction. He probably could if he wanted too. After all, he had managed to sneak into her room. He had managed to talk her into coming to a bar with him. By this time she was fairly certain Hiiro Yui could accomplish anything given the right amount of drive and determination. Then, if this theory was true, how much drive and determination would he have needed to deepen that kiss? To go just a little farther, to take it to the next level? Hell no. Forget that trail of thought. She could _not_ allow herself to be pulled into this any deeper. Hiiro Yui was her Father's enemy, so then he was her enemy as well. End of story.

But what if Hiiro had been right? What if Darien was only giving the lost children of the Specters a euphemism for hell? What if Darien was only interested in the power and money that accompanied his position as their Father? No. She had lived with Darien since she was ten. Six years had to have taught her something. Darien was good and kind and forgiving. Except for that one time there was that mix up with the boy who entered Darien's bedroom. Or that… Suddenly little incidents began to work and replay through her mind. Darien was not the most tolerant Father. But a lot of other fathers weren't tolerant as well. Still, those parents didn't kill their children the way Darien killed his. Darien almost used them as if they were a… dispensable commodity. But Darien saved them from the streets. He took them and trained them, gave them skill. But the skill always managed to prosper him one way or another. 

Shade's mind was cluttering with these abstract thoughts. She could not logically work and reason out anything anymore. Not Darien, not Hiiro, and certainly not herself. Her morals were beginning to reveal raw and untapped emotions on her deeds and Darien's. But her brain told her Darien was good, and that she had an obligation to him. But Hiiro had said that it was _his_ obligation to her that should have been his reason for saving her. She sighed. These thoughts were too heavy for a bar. Standing and grabbing her purse, she stalked out of the bar, trying to keep her mind off any and everything. It would do her no good to muddle it more tonight, she had already done enough damage.

As she lay on her cold hard mattress in the dark cell that she called a room, Shade opened her eyes. She opened them wide and tried to see. But she was blind. Everything was colorless, tasteless, soundless, and in slow motion. The world as she knew it slowed to a pace at which she hoped she would be able to make sense of it. In the slow motion she could see Crooks burning yet another new 'brother' into their family. The little boy was hardly seven, and he wore the look of one who was forty. She saw Darien picking up a girl by her shirt and slamming her against the wall when she wouldn't answer his question. She saw Shin training the recruits. Those who wished more than anything to have the honor Darien had bestowed upon her.

What honor? The honor of a great fighter? She did not need fancy clothes or a rank to tell her how good she was, she knew for herself, and that was enough. And besides the honor, who gave Darien the power to give an honor to another? But Darien has taken care of them all selflessly and for nothing. Or was he… he was richer than any other Specter. But Darien never killed or stole the way he ordered his men to do. Within a split second Shade blinked and the world was back to the colorful, loud, and desolate way it had been before. And someone was there knocking on her door. She stood to answer it.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Darien would like to speak with you." The frightened girl relayed the message.

"Thanks." Shade grabbed her leather jacket and gun before shutting her door and heading for Darien's office. When she got there she could see the form of Shin standing in the door, shuddering in fear. Darien was in another of his fits again, she noted grimly. 

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? You should know at all times, just like Shade!" Darien screamed at Shin. When Shade cleared her throat, Darien paused and forgot Shin.

"Ah, my lovely Shade. Do come in and sit yourself down. I was just asking Shin were Hiiro had gone. Might you know?" Darien asked her, claming down and smiling at her.

"He and I were together at a bar. He left and I came home. If he's not here the he's probably on the streets somewhere." Shade carelessly threw Darien the answer he was looking for. To enrage him even more would be a bad idea.

"Together? You and him? At a bar? What for?" However Shade's words infuriated Darien even more. His cold black eyes narrowed and he scowled at her. Then he lightened and briefly plastered a fake smile upon his face. "You know you could have gotten anything they had at that bar here with me for free." Darien's words dripped from his tongue like honey. Shade had never care for honey… it was too sweet.

"Yes, I could have gotten it here. But then I wouldn't have had such a nice conversation with Hiiro. You know he told me he was going to kill you." Shade smirked. She had to admit, she liked Hiiro's methods.

Hiiro smirked too. Had he been in Shade's position, he would have done the same. Of course, he was not in her position at all. Instead he was listening in through the air vent in the corner of the ceiling of the room, a _very_ far place from Darien. After the bar, he had come straight back, hoping to kill Darien before Shade had returned. He hadn't wanted to have to deal with her. But if she was in the way now, he would eliminate her. 

Still, when she had first walked in to the room, he had to admit his breath had caught in his through and his heart had soared. He had also noticed Darien had much the same reaction. So Darien had an infatuation with her as well. He noted this new piece of information and turned his concentration back to the conversation. He needed to wait for the proper time to strike. 

"Kill me? Why? He swore his loyalties to me." Darien strutted proudly. Shade was going to end this here and now.

"Darien, listen to me. Hiiro Yui is not just another boy from the streets. He had already been taught. Who do you believe his loyalties lie with, you or his original trainer? Darien, Father, Hiiro Yui will be the downfall of the Specters."

"You said that before Shade. And yet nothing has occurred to prove him otherwise loyal to Darien. Stop being repetitive, it gets old." Shin spat.

" I speak only the truth." Shade declared.

"Enough the both of you. Shin, leave. And do not return to my sight until Hiiro Yui's whereabouts are known." Darien commanded. Shin scowled, but bowed and left the room obediently.

"Now my dear Shade. Sit down, have a drink, and let's discuss this issue of Hiiro Yui and his loyalty to our Family." Darien smiled, only mildly humoring the girl he had come to have such an infatuation with. Shade sat, but she did not drink the brandy Darien poured for her.

"Father, this is…"

"Darien. How many times must I tell you, you are almost my equal. Darien is my name, use it- Serena." Shade silently gasped and looked up hard at Darien.

"I prefer to call you Father, sir." She said, slightly flushed he remembered her true name. Hiiro's eyes glanced sharply at Shade. Was she going to fall for that? Darien was leading her on, and by her glazed eyes, Hiiro could tell she was falling for it. Whether she knew it or not, Darien was slowly working her so that he would be her greatest weakness- and if he continued on the path he was on now, soon he would have more than just her friendship and thankfulness to bind her to him. 

Serena. No wonder Darien made Shin change it. For the Perfect Mercenary, the name Serena would be unfitting. But for a member of the Specters and one nicknamed the Perfect Mercenary, Shade would be the ideal match. He liked the sound of the name, and wished she had trusted him enough to tell him. Enemy. Focus! She was the enemy! He needed to stop this idealistic and selfish thinking. If he ever wanted to be able to kill her, he needed to stop this foolish thinking.

"But I prefer Darien. Please, Serena, don't make me order you to call me Darien." Darien moved closer to her and kneeled behind her on the low chair she was seated on. He was so close that his stomach was against her back. Shade felt the difference in the atmosphere and shuddered. When had it become so thick and… uncomfortable?

"Very well, Darien." She submitted. No! Hiiro thought. Don't give in…don't let him corrupt you more than he already has. He already has your mind, don't give him your body and soul as well. All thought of the mission fell from his mind as his heart stopped to watch the events unfolding below him.

"See? It's much easier that way. My, my the little one is tense tonight." Darien teased in her ear. He brought his hands up and ran them over her shoulders lightly, stopping to brush her hair from his way.

"Darien. I need to speak with about…" Shade began. Her tenseness was due to his proximity, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. He began to kneed her shoulders.

"I know. About the loyalties of a certain new member. Does that feel good?" He asked her as he worked. All he needed to do was distract her a little longer, and she would finally be his…

"It feels fine." She managed to gasp out. It felt great in reality, but there was something wrong, something else preventing her from relaxing completely. Something she was forgetting.

"Good. It's called the Japanese massage therapy. It's designed to relax and soothe the patient. It also helps increase energy levels." He bent over, whispering in her ear. She shivered. Her mind clouded and fogged. So wonderful… but that something else still lingered…

Hiiro was clenching his teeth. His hands were balled in fists so tight his knuckles were white and he was drawing blood with his nails. But he would not interrupt. This was a test to her purity. If she succumbed to Darien, she was weaker and more unworthy than he had first judged. She would prove herself one of the corrupt, one of the evil if she turned to Darien now. But if she did not submit to him- Hiiro was going out of his mind waiting for a result.

"Serena…" Darien moaned. Just her sitting in front of him like this, just her being still and allowing his every touch and fantasy to be so close to reality created incredible arousal within him. He stopped rubbing her shoulders and came around the front of her. Standing to his full height, he bent over and pecked her cheek. Then he moved to cover her lips. This was it. She was his after so many long nights was dreaming and fantasizing.

Shade sat, allowing herself to be drugged by Darien's touch. She couldn't help it. It was a sure weakness she had. Though she had tried to conquered it, she knew she did not it to disappear. Her mother had rubbed her back as a child, and whenever anyone else did it, it drew her back to her memories and trapped her within them. Suddenly the touch stopped. A gentle kiss was placed upon her cheek, just as her mother used to do. Then the face came closer to her lips. Her mother had never done this… no… this wasn't right. She opened her eyes and focused on Darien coming at her. No. No man had ever kissed her- save Hiiro Yui's brief kiss- and she meant to keep it that way. Hiiro's kiss… what she had been forgetting was right there all along.

"Stop." She commanded Darien.

"Huh?" He asked, eyes still closed, face still closing in. Shade brought her hand up and shoved it into his face, pushing him away from her and forcing him to fall to the ground. 

"I said stop. This isn't right. How dare you think you can take advantage of me in such a manner?" She scolded, suddenly livid with this brut of a man for even trying it. How dare he? And how long had he been planning this?

"How dare I? You were just as I was, completely lost in our emotions." Darien spoke. He took up her hands and held them. "We were so close to perfection. You and I, Serena, Shade. We are one. We are both fighters. We both strive to make a better world for orphan such as yourself. Both of us. Why not be together as one in the body and soul as well as our minds?" His voice was heavily laden with desire and want. Shade stood from her chair and backed away from him.

"No. I was only lost in memory. We are not one, Father. Nor will we ever be one. I fight for you. That is as far as we will ever go. You saved my life by taking me in and caring for me, I stay only out of obligation. I have no desire to be one with you in either body or soul, and certainly not in both." She told him, making the move to grab her jacket.

"Shade! Stop!" Darien cried angrily. "You are mine! I order you to stay! I order you to stay the night with me!" His words fell upon empty ears.

"No. I will not sacrifice my innocence to you any more than I already have. Good night." She replied coldly, slamming the door behind her. Stalking all the way to her room, she ran the last few feet and quickly opened and closed her door. Leaning against it heavily she sighed. Her own Father, betraying her like this.

How many more? How many more before her? And after? Who else would Darien go after? If she was the strongest, the weak were still out there, sitting and unable to stop him. God. What if she had been unable to stop him? Oh God… what if she hadn't woken up? He would have… Oh God! Shade broke down on the floor, sobbing and holding her arms around her, trying to warm her icy skin. Tears fell, unchecked as she wept for herself, for the predicament she could have been in, for the others who had or might have the same thing happen. Tears of fear fell, for the first time in so many years.

"He can't hurt you. Not anymore. Let him go." Strong and warm arms closed in around her waist and pulled her into an equally warm body. Burying her head in his chest, Shade let the soothing voice shush her sobbing into a silence. 

"He is the evil. Darien is the evil." She stated softly. Tears still ran down her porcelain cheeks. 

"And you are no longer bound to him. You've beaten him, Serena. You don't have to go back to him." Hiiro murmured into her hair. It as had to believe someone so innocent as the young woman in his arms could be tempted by such an evil fate as submission to the devil. But she had beaten him. The moment she had uttered her one word: 'stop', Hiiro had known he would never be able to kill her. No matter whether she worked for the enemy at one time or not, she had been offered power, greatness, and still she had seen the immorals of the offers and been able to refuse them. Now she was on his side, thank God. He would not have to kill her. Still. It did not make the transition through purgatory any easier on her. 

"Hiiro. Were you there?" She asked him gently. He had to have been. Otherwise he would not have known what had come to pass. But she didn't understand how he could have been there.

"I was in the air vent."

"You were there to kill him."

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was watching you. I knew what he was going to do, I could see it in his eyes."

"You were watching me? Then you could have stopped it. Why didn't you?" She raised her voice slightly in anger. To think he knew what could have happened yet did nothing to prevent it thought he could have!

"I could not have stopped it. What if you had wanted it? I would have interrupted you for no reason."

"You were testing me." She quieted down into his arms again. Then she looked up and through her tearstained cheeks and watery eyes, she smiled. "Did I pass." Hiiro couldn't help it. He laughed. A clean, light and resounding laugh that filled the dark room with a lighter atmosphere. 

"Yes you passed."

"Are you still going to kill me?" She asked him, this time smirking.

"Only if you get in my way of killing him."

"I don't think that will be a problem." She lowered her head. 

"What's the matter?" He asked, confused.

"Even if he is a creep, he is my Father, and he has taken care of me for so many years… I almost feel sorry for him."

"Justice has a way of it's own. Come on." He stood, taking her with him. Leading her to her bed, he sat her down. "Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Darien knows the code to my room, I can't stay here. He'll come and…" He pushed her to a laying position on the bed. Then he dragged her covers over her.

"I'll watch over you. Go to sleep Serena." Leaning over, he kissed her forehead.

"Hiiro?" She asked before he stood.

"Hnn." She snaked an arm out from beneath the covers and pulled his head towards hers. Meeting his head half way, she gently crushed her lips to his. Softly teasing him, she kissed him a few short times before he pulled her in for a more rougher, passionate kiss. As they broke for air, both took with them a quick beating heart and spellbound eyes of the other. 

"Good night." She softly sighed before laying back against the pillows and letting sleep envelope her. Hiiro watched her for a moment more before getting to work. He quickly and effortlessly tapped into the door code that locked her door and changed it. Finishing with a long encryption, he closed the door and looked around the room. No windows to worry about, nor were there any air vents large enough for a person to come through. Finally relaxed enough to let his guard down, his shoulders drooped. Removing his heavy guns and shoes, he sat on the bed. A warm arm lightly touched his neck, and he looked down to she Serena, eyes still slightly blurry, staring warmly at him.

"Come to bed." She whined gently, a teasing smile playing at her lips. He too, smiled lightly before letting her pull him down to a laying position. Sleep fell upon them both quickly while they felt safe within each other's arms. *


	10. We Draw the Line Here

Chapter Ten: We Draw the Line Here

*Shade woke early in the morning. Keeping as still as she could, she opened her eyes to see green. She had laid her head on Hiiro's chest sometime during the night. Not that he looked uncomfortable. In fact, she could see the relaxed smile that played at his inviting lips. He was warm and safe. But she knew it couldn't last for long. They both needed to get out before Darien…

"Close your eyes." A voice ordered her. She complied with ease, settling her head more comfortably upon his chest.

"It's four thirty Hiiro. I usually get up around five. If I'm not up by then, I'll be suspected." She explained lightly, not really caring all that much about others worrying about her.

"We went to bed around two thirty. You can sleep longer."

"Oh?" She teased in a half dreamy state.

"Hnn." From the corner of the room, a loud beeping startled them both from their restful positions. 

"What the devil is making all that noise?" She grumbled. "I don't own anything that loud."

"My computer. Go back to sleep." He told her, slipping out form beneath her and sliding over to where his computer was still beeping. Instead of listening to his command, she stood after him and walked up from behind. Watching him tap into his mail, she was surprised to find an old man was waiting to speak to Hiiro.

"Good morning Hiiro." The old man on the screen paused seeing the woman behind his charge's form. It was unusual, especially for Hiiro.

"Doctor J." Hiiro acknowledged the old man. 

"Ah yes." The old man snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attentions back to Hiiro. "And since I see you've a friend with you I trust she won't be a confidentiality problem? No, I don't suppose you would be with someone such as that. Good morning young lady." The doctor greeted Shade.

"Sir." Shade nodded slightly in an acknowledgement of the man. Confidentiality? What was the deal?

"Now then, Hiiro, down to business. I was going to have you assassinate that leader, Darien. However, it seems the plans have shifted slightly. Darien's been in constant contact with people around the globe looking for a person by the name of Shade. Your mission is to find Shade and hold him, her, whomever it is, until further notice. Do you accept or decline?"

"Mission: accepted- mission complete." Hiiro announced, smirking to himself.

"I beg your pardon?" The old man questioned the boy.

"Sir. I am the one Darien refers to as Shade." Shade spoke up, clearing the confusion.

"You're Shade… well, of course you are. Hiiro, you kidnapped her ahead of schedule without even knowing it was a mission?"

"I'm not holding her as a hostage. She may come and go as she pleases." Hiiro calmly stated. "What was the objective of holding her as a hostage?"

"We were going to trade her for information from the one known as Shin. Darien, it seems, will do anything to get you back my dear." The doctor informed them, directing his comments towards Shade.

" I can give you any information you need. I know more than Shin. But I will not go back to Darien." Shade vowed.

"Oh? Is he that bad of a man?" The doctor asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Doctor J. This place is not the best place to transmit information." Hiiro intervened before anything else was said.

"As usual, the Perfect Soldier is correct. There is a shuttle leaving for outer space in one hour over at the Le Boeuf center. It will be shuttling supplies to Peacemillion II, which is where I and the other doctors are currently residing. Care to visit?"

"Roger that." Hiiro affirmed before signing off.

"You're leaving?" Shade questioned unemotionally.

"Hnn." Hiiro nodded. "Be packed in twenty minutes." He finished. Without any reaction from her, it was hard to tell what she had been thinking while watching and listening to the conversation. Now, her face became animated and an exultant sheen returned to her once dead eyes.

"I'll be ready." She replied breathlessly. It was time for her to get out of this god forsaken situation before it got too out of hand.

"The stay here until I come back for you." He nodded with a slight smile, then picked up his laptop and exited her room.

Four Hours Later

Stepping into the atmosphere shot a slight tinge of wonder and excitement through him. Though he had never openly showed it, space had always amazed him. The vast emptiness, the miles of endless expanse with nothing but the stars to light the way filled him with a completion he had never been able to find on the Earth. Being weightless pumped his adrenaline, and his heart quickened as he helped Shade step fro the shuttle into the weightless hanger for her first time ever. Her stoic face gave her the appearance of one who did not care, but Hiiro could sense her deep amazement at the wonders that she was only now beginning to realize shared the universe with them.

"It's nice." She calmly stated.

"Nice?" Hiiro smirked.

"Nice." She smiled.

"Hey Hiiro! Hiiro! Up here! Jeez man, what took you so long to get up here? We almost thought you weren't coming!" A cheerful voice filled the once peaceful silence.

"Hello again Hiiro!" Another voice joined the first. Shade watched as Hiiro's face went from a very brief relaxed and content one to a stoic and silent one. So he didn't want these new comers to know he had a soft side. How sweet of the Perfect Soldier. She inwardly laughed at Hiiro's actions. Outwardly she took the same position as he did, clam, stoic, and downright cold.

"Hnn." Hiiro told the two. Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner. It was good to see his old comrades again. He just couldn't let them know it.

"Whoa! Babe alert at four o'clock! Hiiro, you do know there's an incredibly hot girl with her hand in yours, right?" Duo blabbed. 

""Does he ever stop?" Shade whispered to Hiiro, making sure her lips barely moved.

"No." She heard his quiet response.

"Wonderful." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Hiiro knew exactly what she meant.

"Hiiro? Hiiro? You in there? Earth to Hiiro?" The boy kept it up.

"Excuse me." Shade spoke. "I so not like being called 'babe', nor 'hot', nor anything along those lines. Speak another word, and I might have to kill you." She forewarned the loud mouthed boy.

"Duo." Hiiro spoke. "She will follow through with her threats. I've seen her in action. You would not last in a fight against her." Though he usually didn't speak that much, this was an exception. He knew Shade would kill Duo if he got annoying enough, friend of his or no.

"Introduce me?" Shade calmly asked Hiiro.

"Hnn. The loudmouth is Duo Maxwell. Blonde is Quatre Winner. The two just coming in are Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton, in that order." Hiiro quickly informed her under his breath.

"Yui! You were supposed to bring the man Shade for questioning. I see no man." The one named Wufei yelled.

"I am Shade." She stood forward, daring anyone to question otherwise.

"A woman? Darien seeks a woman? A weaker man than I thought." Shade's temper was dripping away bit by bit.

"He's a chauvinist, always will be. Take no offense. He refers to his own girlfriend simply as woman."

"Perhaps I should teach him a lesson. One he won't forget." Shade smiled evilly.

"After we see the doctors." Hiiro promised.

"Hiiro." Trowa greeted him quietly, nodding his head in Shade's direction.

"Trowa." Hiiro repeated the same action towards Trowa. "The doctors?"

"They said you and Shade would want to settle first. Come on." Shade and Hiiro followed Trowa, and they in turn were followed by Duo, Quatre, and Wufei, all bickering behind them. Soon they reached a corridor with many doors, presumably rooms for guests such as themselves.

"This is your room." Trowa opened the last door on the right. Hiiro walked in and placed his duffle bag of belongings upon the harsh wooden table. Trowa looked at Shade and then nodded, as if deciding whether she was worthy enough to acknowledge with words. "Doctor J suggested you two were sharing a room. Is this true?" Both Shade and Hiiro had the decency to blush an incredible shade of dark red before they looked at each other to decide the answer.

Personally Shade had no problems with that arrangement. She felt safe with Hiiro and trusted him. A big step for her that had not been taken lightly. But after all of the insight at the bar, plus the night before, she had already willingly submitted to trusting Hiiro fully. She couldn't care less whether or not they were in the same room. Hiiro had morals, unlike Darien. Hiiro also had self control, unlike Darien. He would never take advantage of her in such a manner.

Hiiro, too, had no problems with sleeping with Shade. He was sure she trusted him, just as he trusted her. For some odd reason she made him feel almost helpless. So too, did she make him feel stronger than herself in many aspects. Being near her was always new and exciting. Plus it meant he would be able to keep an eye on her and help her if anything should go wrong. Looking into Shade's eyes Hiiro saw the trust and longing, same as he felt in his own heart. Yes. They could not risk separation now, they had too much of a good thing going.

"We'll share this room." Hiiro told Trowa. Trowa's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. Duo, however, said it all for them.

"Since when does the Perfect Soldier sleep with women? I thought he was too perfect for all the women out there." Duo snorted laughing.

"That was before I met the Perfect Mercenary." Hiiro retorted quietly. Shade heard it and broke out in a hidden fit of laughter. Duo, too, heard the remark and stopped to gape open mouthed and wide eyed at the two stoic soldiers who were suddenly smirking. 

"The Perfect Mercenary? That's your nickname?" Duo asked Shade.

"On my good days. On my bad days the enemy doesn't have time enough to catch a glimpse of my face before I murder them; let alone my name." She smirked again. Toying with this Duo character was fun.

"Is Shade your true name Miss?" Quatre asked.

"She is who she is." Hiiro intervened. Where are the doctors?"

"Jeesh. Touchy Gundam pilot at four o'clock! I'm out of here." Duo said as he left.

"They're conducting an experiment in the dark. It could take them all day." Wufei informed Hiiro.

"Hnn. Out." He pushed Wufei, Trowa and Quatre out of the room. "Knock three times when the doctors are finished." With that, he slammed the door in their faces.

"Well. That was fun." Shade giggled slightly.

"I lived with them for two years. It's not fun, it's routine."

"Hiiro Yui. You never told me you were a Gundam pilot." Shade declared.

"Slipped my mind."

"You still work for the Gundams though!" She accused him haughtily.

"Yes. The doctor on the vid screen was the one who trained me and built my Gundam. I was pilot 01, of Wing Zero."

"You're the one that saved Earth! And that doctor is the one who beat you and trained you… isn't he?" Her voice had gone to a quiet whisper. 

"Yes." He replied in the same tone. No more words were needed. Stepping closer to him, Shade put her arms around Hiiro's net and pulled him down into a hug. He held her just as tightly back, wishing the painful memories would subside soon. 

"Just like Darien. He can't hurt you any more. You've beaten him. Come on Hiiro! We need to stand up for ourselves! All our lives we've fought for those who raised us badly. We've fought because it's the only thing we knew how to do to survive, we did it because we thought we were alone. But we aren't alone. I'm just like you, and you're just like me. We both once dreamed of making better lives for ourselves, and we both tried it and failed the first time. This is our chance to start over. We kill Darien and destroy the Specters. Then we blow off that Doctor of yours and we're home free! We can make things better for ourselves!"

Hiiro looked down at Shade's wistful and hopeful face. She was right. For all he had thought she was a misguided child, so too was he, and he knew it. But here someone was, offering to start over the right way with him. Someone who knew about trail and error just as much as he, someone willing to help him just as he was willing to help her. She had the best idea he had ever heard. Start anew. Yes. He liked it very much, very much.

"Serena." He moaned into her neck as he nuzzled her for another hug. She submitted and hugged him again. "I think it's a great idea. We finish Darien. I cut my ties from the Doctor, and we can make a fresh start." He lifted his head and peered into her shining eyes. Liquid silk flowed from them in tiny beads down her smooth creamy cheeks. They held deeper emotions than either of them knew how to say with words yet they understood them just fine without them. Hope and passion flickered where once nothing but anger and hatred had once filled the void. Now for once Hiiro was seeing her true, raw emotions as they resurfaced through her eyes. Moving his mouth to hers, he kissed her gently. 

Still, the gentle kiss evoked a passionate fire between the two none had ever been able to kindle before. Each sensation heightened to full awareness and heart beats quickened. Blood rushed, enraging and feeding the small sparks. Now their one innocent kiss had become an intense blaze neither could put out. Soft lips explored each other as they crashed mercilessly together in a rush to prove the power each held upon the other. Hiiro left her mouth and trailed a tiny set of kisses down her check bone, stopping only to move to her neck and finally her shoulder.

All Serena could do was moan as Hiiro continued to give rise to newer, hotter feelings than she had ever thought she was capable of feeling. The madness was spreading through her body and would soon infect her very soul. And there was nothing she could do to stop it… nor did she wish to try so. Another surge of pleasure rose and she moaned softly again. But they had to stop. 

Both knew they had to stop. Moving to her lips one last time, Hiiro tempted her sweet kisses out of her until he knew it was time to end. Pulling away, both were spent simply from the experience of releasing so many pent up emotions all at once. Pulling away, both of them looked away from one another, still flushed from the rush of passion. Soon they were able to face each other again, but it was in vain, for three knocks heavily pounded on the door, signaling them the Doctors were ready for them. 

"We should go." Hiiro told her.

"You lead."

"Hnn." With that they smiled, then stepped out of the room together.*

~~Everyone hanging in there? It's getting hot and heavy, but I'm not a hentai, so it stays innuendo and lime. Sorry folks! Other than that, though, how's the plot? Complicated/ Boring? Should I end it in, say, another ch and an epilogue, or should I drag it out more?


	11. Plots and Plans

~~Go read (after you read this of course) Sorkaru's fic Time of Ages! It' not a crossover, but a full GW. It's great!

Chapter Eleven: Plots & Plans 

*Never in her life had she been on such an enormous ship. Never in her life had she been in space. Never in her life had she dreamed she would fall into the company of the Gundam pilots, much less fall into more than friendship with one of them. Shade had been a humble girl, a killer yes, still she had had no plans to better herself and gain power. Fighting for Darien had been her highest goal in life, her highest expectation. And here she was now, fighting for freedom with some of the most powerful fighters ever born. 

The strangest part of the entire situation was the fact that none of them acted as if they were powerful, feared fighters. Save maybe Hiiro. But is friends seemed different than she had assumed a Gundam pilot might. Take Duo Maxwell. He was a cheerful, spiritual boy who always seemed to tick his friends off with his endless pranks. How could such a happy person be a killer like herself? It didn't fit. And Quatre Winner. An innocent boy who showered politeness upon her, no matter how cold a front she placed before him. Corruption seemed like it had skipped over the most dangerous assassins of all. Trowa Barton seemed quiet enough. Silent and stoic, his eyes still told the tale of amusement and understanding. Filled in about his predicament with his missing memory, Shade still had a proper hard time finding any resentment about his losses. He seemed better adjusted than half the people wit their memories. And, lastly, how could anyone forget the pig Wufei Chang. She saw pride radiating through his eyes, pride and a narrow mindedness on women. But she let it slip. Even through his brusque attitude, Shade found he too, was relaxed and at peace with his past, present, and whatever would come in the future.

She wished she could find the peace the four had found. Even Hiiro seemed more relaxed now that he was around his friends once more. She could see how easily the boys fed off of each other's strength, how they bounced ideas and plans off of each other until they found the best possible answer to the puzzles. They fit. But where did she fit in? The doctors she had met had kept her from them for the last two days she had been aboard. Even Hiiro had been barred from seeing her. She had been questioned, poked, prodded, studied, and tested. The doctors were convinced she knew more than she did. They spoke of Darien's armies, Darien's wealth, Darien's power and influence. Yet she remembered none of it. If Darien had had any of those three things, she had never known of them. She and Hiiro, both trying separately, had found nothing when hacking into his computer systems and looking for any hidden files, funds, bank accounts, nothing. Now, after her two days in quarantine, she was being released. It had taken those doctors long enough. 

"Miss. Shade." Quatre greeted her as she stepped out of the room.

"Quatre." She gave a curt nod acknowledging him. 

"Hiiro is asleep, and we didn't have the heart to wake him." Shade smirked at this.

"That's fine. He hasn't slept well in a while. Let him sleep." She told him. For some reason she felt like being a softy. It must have been the safety she felt being surrounded by such a well protected place. No one could break into a ship like this in the middle of empty space. No one could be killed, no one could kill themselves. There was no loud music, no smoke or strobe lights, nothing that would sting her eyes. The environment was completely clean, and it was a most settling time she had ever experienced.

"I'm glad you agree. Why don't you have a seat. Trowa went to go get some food for us all." Quatre said smiling.

"You know I was coming?" Shade asked.

"Woman. The doctors give us information on everything, including you." Wufei snarled.

"Nice to see that the woman hater is still acting as childish as ever." Shade smirked.

"Childish? Childish? Woman, you do me an injustice that must be corrected." Wufei stood and threatened her with his katana. 

"If I am a woman, am I weaker than you?" Shade pressed him.

"Of course."

"And do you challenge those weaker than yourself?" She continued.

"No. It would be an insult to my skills to challenge someone weaker than me."

"Then you've only just insulted yourself." Shade smiled a bright, winning smile and winked in Wufei's direction. The Chinese boy stood stark still, a red face and dropped jaw. A loud laughter came crashing in on the silence.

"Wu-man got outsmarted by a girl!" Duo snickered. He and Trowa were standing in the doorway, food trays in hand. Shade gave them each a wink as well before taking a tray from Trowa and sizing up its contents.

"Well. As nice and comfortable as this ship is, the food looks worse than hospital food." She smirked.

"A small price to pay." Trowa concluded, digging in.

"Then I won't pay."

"Serena. Eat." Hiiro's dark voice drifted in from the shadows behind her. She stood and faced him.

"Get enough sleep? You need the food more than I do. You look positively gaunt Hiiro Yui." She laughed while talking to him.

"You sure can spin a compliment well enough." He smirked sarcastically.

"I know. Proud of me?"

"No. Ashamed." He smiled a genuine smile, as did she.

"Come on then. Us Perfect people need food too." She said, more softly this time. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the soft armchair she had occupied moments earlier. She then handed him the tray and sat on the floor next to him. He began to eat.

"What did those doctors do to you Shade?" Duo asked. 

"Tests and stuff. Tried to get me to try flight simulations. I wouldn't though. Don't fancy myself a fighter such as of you all. I much more prefer to do the dirty work with my bare hands."

"So I realized." Hiiro joked. She jabbed him gently in the leg. He laughed. He actually laughed. The boys sat in awe of Hiiro Yui's outburst. Shade was slightly less surprised: she had heard him laugh once before. Still, it was unusual. 

"Hiiro. Does this mean you are regaining humanity?" Doctor J walked in, a twinkle plying in his eyes. Hiiro stopped immediately. Shade laughed at Hiiro's try to cover his emotional turn. 

"You too my dear? You were silent for two days straight, and now suddenly that your back with Hiiro, you're full of energy."

"Old man." Shade began. " I'm going to…" Hiiro's hand snaked down and covered Shade's mouth. He knew whatever string of words was about to follow would be some of the rudest, dirtiest, sickest suggestions one could make. When she stopped speaking, he removed it.

"You're going to what my dear?" Shade and Hiiro smiled at each other evilly. Hiiro had heard every word. The old man, on the other hand, had not been privy to her disgusting slur. And she wasn't about to repeat it either. Even she could barely stomach such unhealthy lingo. 

"Doctor. I wouldn't ask her to repeat those words." Hiiro pre-advised the old man.

"Very well. This is your mission. You are to infiltrate the Specter's club and search for a hidden room. There must be a computer separate from the main server, one that contains the information we need to halt Darien. If you find the information, kill Darien and pull the plug on the club. If you are unsuccessful after the time period of five days, nix the mission and return here. Mission accepted or declined?"

"Mission accepted." Two simultaneously stated. Shade and Hiiro smirked at each other. The others, noting their comrade's strange behavior, all agreed as well. 

"Good. You leave in three hours. Pack and rest up lads, Shade." J began to exit the room as the others sat to finish their dinner. 

"So what's the plan?" Duo asked.

"Shade? You know the most about the Specters. How would something important be guarded?" Quatre asked her.

"Shin. Darien's other hench man besides Hiiro and I was Shin. He would be near anything important. And Darien is usually with Shin. Shin's not a bad fighter, but if you get him separated from Darien, you can pick him off easily." Shade informed them.

"Then we need to distract Darien, and go after Shin at the same time." Trowa reasoned.

"Darien's a fair good fighter. He'd be hard to hold off physically." Shade added.

"Then we won't hold him off physically. Could we maybe set fire to…" Wufei was interrupted.

"No. We can hold him off physically. And get his mind off of everything at the same time. Shade." Hiiro nodded in her direction.

"You mean?" She asked, a terrified note in her usually monotone voice.

"It's the only way. Will you help us?" Hiiro pleaded with her.

"What's the only way?" Duo asked, confused.

"He wants me to seduce Darien." Shade whispered to Duo.

"Can you?" Trowa asked. Shade dropped her head, and Hiiro answered for her.

"The question is not whether she can or can't. The question is whether she will. Darien has an infatuation with her. He'd do anything to have her. Serena?" 

" We have no other choice. I'll do it." She decided.

"Hnn. Wiley woman and their evil tricks. Sluts and whores, they're all alike." Wufei slandered Shade. Shade looked up at him horrified.

"How can you say that of me? For your information, justice boy, I have just as many morals as you. I have never, ever tried to purposefully seduce _anyone_, let alone the man I've called Father for most of my life." She stated clearly.

"Yet you share Yui's bed." Wufei countered.

"We sleep fully clothed! And only for two to three hours a night, both of us taking shifts of watch. Don't you dare call me a slut! I'd never even kissed anyone before three days ago, so just shut up!" She enlightened him, tears about to overflow. Hiiro sat slightly in shock. Had he been her first kiss? He had thought… she was even more innocent than he had originally thought. He felt guilty for almost sending her on a sure fire path to losing her innocence. But it was needed for a successful mission, so it would be done.

"First kiss? Three days ago?" Wufei repeated in shock.

"Yes. And at the time it had been against my will. You have no rights to even begin calling me names. Set your facts straight before you go accusing people, Wufei Chang." Now she truly was crying. She could understand why she needed to subject herself to possible rape. But she didn't not have to deal with Wufei slurring her name while she had it.

"I'm sorry Serena." Hiiro suddenly apologized. "If I had known… I never would have, I mean, the bar never would have…"

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault Hiiro. Things happen."

"Wait. Hiiro gave you your first kiss? And it was against your will?" Duo pressed. Serena gathered nerve and through a deep blush she turned to Duo and winked. 

"I don't kiss and tell." Then she giggled slightly and wiped her tears away.

"Then you are willing to sacrifice yourself for this mission?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Yes. It needs to be done. The only one of you who might stand a chance against Darien is Hiiro, and I won't force him into a fight with Darien when it could go on forever and attract such attention. Besides. Hiiro needs to show you all around. I'm sure he knows the club better than I do now, what with hiding in the air ducts and all."

"She has a point." Hiiro added. I know the ropes and I can go unseen easier than her. 

"So then, the plan is this so far: Shade, you take care of Darien. Who wants to take Shin?" Trowa asked.

"I will." Wufei consented.

"Good. Quatre, you, Hiiro, and I will search the building for the computer. The retreat signal is…?"

"Is either Darien running around the corridors shooting a gun off at you or the accomplishment of the mission." Shade lay out.

"Then we are ready. Let's pack." Quatre suggested. As they all stood and stretched, Hiiro and Shade walked to their room. Entering it and shutting the door, Hiiro turned to her.

"Serena."

"Look. You didn't know. It's not that big of a deal." She shrugged it off. "It just made me mad than Wufei could say such things after all we've done for them."

"Hnn." 

"I'm serious."

"Hnn." 

"Hiiro." He looked into her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and reached towards his lips. So close.

"Hey you two! Time to go!" Duo called through the door. Serena managed to quickly peck Hiiro before turning to grab her stuff and walk out of the room to join Duo in the hall. 

Soon enough they were all aboard the shuttle. Quatre and Trowa sat playing a game of chess, with Duo rooting for Quatre and Wufei betting on Trowa. Hiiro, too, was watching the game. But it was from farther back, in a more comfortable position. Serena, he had found out, was afraid of flying. She, it turned out, was deathly afraid of it. The first ride up she had been so tired she had fallen asleep, but this time it was not the case. She was wide awake and terrified out of her wits. So instead of Hiiro being up watching the game, he was sitting in the back of the shuttle, Serena seated in his lap, burying her head deep in his chest and clinging to him lightly. Not that he minded in the least. Not in the least. The last peaceful, innocent time she would have was coming to an end, and he would do anything possible to ease that transition as much as possible. He looked out the window and saw red. The atmosphere. It would all be over soon.*

Sorry so short… writer's block guys! Go read my other fic now! Please? Please? And if you haven't read Salvage My Life, Please read and review that one- I would like more feedback!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Seducing is an Art Form

Chapter Eleven: Seducing is an Art Form

*Pacing back and forth, Darien couldn't wait. Shin was supposed to be returning any moment with the money from the Swedish bank accounts he had set up. All of the laundered money would be enough to finally pay for the last three nuclear warheads in existence. The negotiations with the Russians had gone quite well, and as soon as Darien had the cash, the warheads would be his. Five billion dollars had taken Darien a good many years to raise, but now that he had the money, nothing would stop him. 

With the warheads he would be able to threaten Earth and the colonies into submission to his rule. No one would be willing to jeopardize the fate of Earth, and destroying one colony would ultimately effect the others as well, whether it be directly because of debris, or because of the indirect effect the lack of trade would have on the economy. He smiled evilly, thinking of the power he would have once Shin returned. Then he would be able to track Shade down. And once that was done… she would be his forever more. 

)(

"This is it? This is the club Specters? It doesn't look like much to me." Duo muttered a they reached the door to the club.

"Appearances can be very deceiving Duo." Shade whispered back.

"I don't see how…" They had just entered the main clubroom, and Duo stood stunned. 

"This place is disgusting!" Wufei snarled. A woman came strolling up to them.

"Mistress Shade! Darien's looking for you!" She squealed, the smell of alcohol heavily wafting off her breath. 

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Do you know where I can find him?" She replied, not in the least affected by the girl's behavior. To her it was merely another usual scene. The others, however, were very much turned off by the gross manner in which the girl and the others conducted themselves. Hiiro still wasn't used to it, and he had lived with these people for three weeks. 

"Darien? He's in his office I guess." The girl tittered, then tipped over and collapsed, throwing up the contents of her stomach on the floor in front of them.

"Woman, have you no shame?" Wufei asked, nose high in the air.

"What's shame?" The girl managed to spit out in between the lurches her stomach was taking. 

"Shade. This is horrible. And you lived here for how long?" Quatre asked, eyes slightly glazed over with a coating of unfallen tears.

"I've lived here for six, almost seven years." She answered him, her eyes searching for something. "Ok. I there's Shin right there. He's going to Darien's office, which means that s where Darien is."

"He's carrying something. We had better move." Trowa added.

"Right. Wufei, come with me. Once I go in there, Darien will kick Shin out. At that point, your free to take Shin out. Watch it with him though, he's the one who trained me for the first two years, he's good. The rest of you can just look around for that secret room with the computer. Anyone object?" When no one answered, they silently split to go about their business. Hiiro stopped as he began walking away and, keeping his back towards her, he spoke to Shade.

"We fight for something greater than us. Don't think you've lost anything in vain." She turned and looked at his back.

"I know. Thank you, and good luck." With that, she slipped away, taking Wufei with her. Quickly reaching Darien's office door, Wufei hid in the shadows and she knocked. The door flung open and Shin rushed her inside.

"Shade!" Darien boomed.

"Oh Darien!" She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. "You're alive! It worked! Thank the stars nothing happened to you my love!" She cooed breathlessly.

"Sh- Shade?" Darien was at a loss. She had turned him up three days ago and run away. Now she was back, and was she professing her undying love as well? "Shin, out!" Darien order." Inwardly Shade smiled. They were falling into place exactly.

"Oh Darien! I was so worried he might have killed you before I got to him!" She went on playing her part.

"He who? What's this about?"

"Darien, baby! You see, last time when you and I had that fight, I was staging it. Hiiro Yui was in the air vent above us, with a gun trained on you. I made you move so he couldn't get a clear shot. I'm sorry abut pretending not to want you- it was a lie." Darien's eyes rose. What? She had saved his life by faking not wanting him? Then, what about…

"What about disappearing for three days?" He asked skeptically.

"Oh Darien! As soon as I left your office, I followed Hiiro out. I tracked him for an entire day and a half, killed him, and then it took me another day and a half to get back to you. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long."

"Hiiro Yui is dead?" Darien asked, still unsure of what was going on.

"Yes. I'm afraid I was jealous of him taking my spot as your favorite, especially when I knew he wanted you dead. I finished the job."

"Oh, my dear." Darien spoke softly, enveloping her into a large hug. "You are mine. Mine." He said.

"And I'm so glad!" Shade went on.

"Baby." Darien kissed her cheek, then both her hands. Serena moved in to kiss him. Since she couldn't reach his mouth, she settled for trailing kisses up and down his neck, gently pulling at it at the same time. She chose her move correctly. Darien moaned heavily and moved in even closer to her. 

"Shade. Mine. I want you. Give yourself to me." He commanded.

"Darien. If you want me, go ahead and take me." She giggled slightly, nerves fluttering around in her stomach. It was her job to comply to his request, her mission. And she would live up to Hiiro's spotless record. She would never fail a mission.

)(

Wufei heard Shade's opening line: "Oh Darien, you're alive! It worked! Thank the stars nothing happened to you my love." After that he tried to tune out the sickeningly sweet voice Shade was using and instead concentrate on Darien's voice. When finally Darien commanded Shin out, Wufei readied himself. The man name Shin was coming.

"Damned man. What does he need all of that money for anyway?" Shin muttered to himself as he walked out of the room. He had been with Darien from the day the idea of the Specters had been conceived, but something was going on. Darien wasn't telling him everything. 

"What is Darien planning to do that I don't know about?" Shin continued to murmur. 

"Shin." Wufei spoke. He had heard the man's questions, but found it hard to believe that this Shin would not know what was going on in the club when he was so closely tied to Darien. Shin whipped around to face the boy shaded in the darkness.

"Boy! What are you doing here?" Shin barked. Wufei narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me what Darien plans to do with that money." Wufei commanded.

"Boy! How dare you speak about your Father in that manner! I will have to punish you for taking such a tone with me as well. What is your name boy?"

"I never give my name to the enemy." Wufei smirked, then knotted his brow and frowned. "Now what does Darien want with all of that money?"

"How dare you!" Shin cried, obviously enraged by Wufei's mannerisms. 

"Fine. Don't tell me. Your death make little difference to me." Wufei brandished his katana, allowing the light to gleam off of the highly polished metal blade. Shin's eyebrows raised and he backed away from Wufei slightly.

"You wish for a fight? Very well boy, I will give you your fight. Shall we forgo the swords and use our hands?" Shin suggested.

"To kill you with the katana would be justified. However, I will fight you bare handed to prove to you I am your superior in martial arts." Wufei deciphered. 

"Very well then. Fight!" Wufei let Shin circle him slowly, then without warning, Shin attacked. Punch after punch was thrown by Shin. Shin was fast, but Wufei was faster. Each punch was either blocked or countered. Soon Shin was breathing heavier and Wufei could make out tiny trickles of sweat pouring down Shin's face, and dripping into his eyes. 

"Ready to give old man?" Wufei taunted him. 

"Fight!" Shin yelled again. This time Shin threw a combination of kicks and punches. A few hit their marks, causing Wufei to become slightly ticked off. After the third punch hit its mark under his right eye, Wufei went on the offense. Ducking under Shin's punches, he came up right in Shin's face and punched him hard in the stomach. Taking hold of Shin's neck, he throttled the martial arts trainer till his face began turning blue. Then Wufei dropped him and drew his katana once more. Looking down at Shin's bloodied nose and lip, he smirked. 

"Last chance. What is Darien going to do with the money you just brought him."

"He's going to buy a bunch of new video games for the kid's game room as far as I know."

"Don't play games. What is he going to buy?" Wufei snapped, holding the katana closer to the man's neck. Shin could feel the cool metal of the blade begin to heat from touching his hot, sweaty skin. This kid wasn't joking around. Where had he come from. He was one of the best martial arts fighters he had ever met- save Darien, Shade, and Hiiro. And if Shade could beat Darien, who was able to beat Shin himself, and Shade and Hiiro couldn't defeat each other, what did that mean for this man's level of skill? 

"I don't know what he wants with it. He's been saving for almost eight years, but I have no idea why. It's probably not for anything good, I'll give you that." Shin spat out.

"You're Darien's best friend and confident, yet you don't know?" Wufei countered.

"Shade is Darien's confident, and she would have told me if Darien was doing something wrong. Even as a mercenary Shade has the best morals I've ever met anyone with." 

"I know for a fact Shade does not know." Wufei pressed the katana in closer, drawing a thin trickle of red liquid from Shin's neck. "Last chance. What is Darien going to do with the money?"

"I don't know." Now Shin was scared. This kid was very serious. Wufei looked at Shin and saw the white in his eyes. This man really had no clue. Well then, it wasn't just to kill him. But still, he needed him out of the way…

"Alright old man, I believe you. But I can't just let you go around warning everyone I'm here. This is what you deserve." With that, Wufei took the katana from the man's neck, but at the same time brought his other hand up behind Shin and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Nodding at his work, Wufei proceeded to drag Shin's motionless body into the dark doorway of another room and shut the door behind him. He then left in search of either Quatre, Trowa, or Hiiro to help them find the hidden room.

)(

Duo was thrilled because he had to do no work, just observe the trainees in the training room to make sure they weren't alerted about the infiltration. As he sat watching the boys, he got bored easily. The training was interesting, but Duo already knew all of the moves. There were no girls to watch and drool over, and nothing to eat. He was yawning and just about ready to fall asleep when he heard a voice.

"Maxwell! It would be a bad idea to fall asleep on the job."

"Hey Wu-man! I was just going to rest my eyes, that's all. Shin taken care of?"

"Idiot braided boy! Don't call me Wu-man!" With that, Wufei picked up his katana and began advancing on Duo slowly. 

"I'm sorry! I Forgot!" Duo laughed nervously. 

"And now I'm going to make sure you don't forget again!" Wufei charged. Well, Duo thought, at least he was bored any more.

The three other boys had decided to begin by combing the walls for secret passageways. Each taking a wall, they agreed to follow it to the fourth wall, which held the door to the stairs of the training room where Duo was and Darien's office, where Shade was.

Quatre took the wall that had the entrance door. Beginning from the left to the right, he felt up and down the wall, looking for a hidden switch, a button, _something_ that would lead to the secret computer room. 

"Hey sweetheart. Looking for someone to touch? Come touch me baby!" A southern accented voice drawled silkily into his ear. Quatre stood up quickly, shocked at the suggestion the woman behind him had just made. His cheeks turned scarlet at an incredibly rapid pace.

"Um, uh, no thank you Miss. I'm looking for something else." Quatre stuttered as he turned back to searching the wall. 

"You mean like a man? I'm sure I can find one for you around here somewhere…" The woman giggled.

"No!" Quatre stood, once again shocked by the disgusting implication that he might want a one-night stand with a man. Or a woman. He wasn't like that! He had manners, _morals_; ones that told him he needed to be _married_ before he even considered going to bed with a woman! It was just the way he had been raised, end of story.

"Come on baby. I'm ready to go right now. Don't you want to…"

"Miss!" Quatre yelled, losing his patience. His cheeks could only get so red. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Thank you, and good bye." The woman, pouting heavily, turned on her heel and stomped off. Quatre breathed in deeply, then went back to looking for the secret room.

Trowa himself was going over the wall in much the same way Quatre was. Going from the left to the right, he felt up and down the wall, hoping his hands would trip a hidden switch. He heard Quatre in the background call out 'Miss!', but when it subsided, he thought nothing of it and continued on with his work. Then someone whispered in his ear.

"Hey, hey buddy, come here." Trowa turned impassively to look at the man who spoke. He reeked heavily of some foul odor, and his hair was to his shoulders, greasy and hanging in his face. He was still beckoning for Trowa to come closer, but Trowa decided to ignore him.

"Hey boy!" This time the man came up to him. "Looking for a high? I got some coke… got some weed and a little bit of…"

"No." Trowa cut the boy off. No wonder the boy looked so bad. He was a druggie.

"Come on! Ever used before? I'll give you a free sample since you're new to the scene. Come on!"

"No." Trowa stayed firm. He wasn't one to get into drugs. He had seen the effects on people, knew the effects on the health of a person who used, and really couldn't stand the smell. 

"Come on! At least buy a pack of cigarettes or a cigar or two? Classic Cuban cigars…"

"No. Leave. Now." Trowa raised his voice slightly, then went back to checking the wall.

"Just one…" Trowa took out his gun. 

"No. Leave. Or I'll shoot." He threatened the druggie. The boy immediately backed away, holding his hand sup in the air.

"Hey, chill man. I'm gone." With that, the boy melded into the clouds of smoke and crowds of people, away from Trowa. Trowa shook his head and then went back to his job.

Hiiro was searching for the computer room on the right wall of the room. Scanning it with his hands in a grid pattern, he found it to be completely blank. There was nothing anywhere. It was frustrating him greatly. Every second more that they spent looking for the hidden room was a second longer Shade was trapped in that office, seducing Darien; giving up her innocence bit by bit. It physically hurt him to think of the idea. His heart pounded four times as fast and torn at his chest. His stomach wanted to reject the food he had eaten the night before and his mind was slightly muddled. He was close to blowing his mission simply because he couldn't get his mind together over a simple girl. No, she wasn't just a simple girl to him, and that was the problem. She was a loyal, strong, beautiful woman who had managed to catch his eye, and his heart. Damn these emotions. They were annoying to have to deal with during a mission. But they were so nice to have at other times…

Wait. What was that? He ran his hand back over to the spot he had just passed. The bump in the wall stuck out. Then, as fast as he his hopes had gone up, they dwindled. It was merely an electrical outlet for the stereo. Then, why was the plug that plugged into it going up instead of down across the floor? Hiiro tugged the wire gently to see where it lead to, and he was surprised when the back of the stage where the sound booth was opened into a small room. It was the room. He quickly dashed inside and shut the door behind him. The computer they had been searching for so diligently was right in front of him. All he had to do was hack into the main hard drive and that was it, he would have the plans. 

Wasting no time, Hiiro sat at the computer and began typing to break the encryption code. The computer itself was an incredibly old one. No wonder it hadn't been connected to the other Darien had, it was so old the software was no longer compatible with the newer models. It was perfect to run an illegal operation from because it was impossible to be traced. 

Within the first ten minutes of sitting at the computer, Hiiro had managed to hack into the encrypted files and down load the information to a disk. So Darien had been planning to blackmail the Earth and Colonies into submission with the threat of nuclear war. Not only was that against the law, but it was completely insane. How did he think he was going to pull it off? There were so many flaws in his plans it was incredibly. The people would not have stood for it. They would have revolted, killed him, and then the fragile peace would be shattered to little shards all over again. Darien was a sick bastard. But that didn't matter. Now that he had the information to convict Darien, all that mattered was making it to Serena in enough time to prevent Darien from finally attaining his lust filled fantasies.

)(

"Oh Shade." Darien spoke into her hair. She moved in closer.

"Darien, did I ever tell you how long I've felt this way for you? Since the first day I met you when I was ten, I've been so madly in love with you that I had a hard time just breathing around you. I was always so…"

"Baby, baby, why didn't you tell me this before? I would have taken you so much earlier." He nipped at her ear and then kissed her neck. She couldn't help the moan that slipped out of her mouth. It was pure biological fact that she couldn't help it. Darien covered her mouth with a kiss heated with passion. He added more and more until finally he couldn't give any loner and he had to break for breath. Looking her over, his forehead furrowed.

"Baby, maybe we should wait. You're still so young, and just knowing I have you can hold me over…" Shade frowned. Darien was backing out? She had to keep him busy until the others had completed their mission! She would never jeopardize them for her own selfish wants to be as far away from Darien as possible. She had to finish the job.

"Oh Dare honey. I'm so ready for you right now though. You see, once you start, you can't just stop. It's not very polite." She cooed silkily. Pulling the hair tie from her long blonde hair, the bun fell away to the cataract of sun kissed spun gold. She removed her leather jacket and slipped off her army boots. Then, swaying her hips in the fashion of a model on the catwalk, she walked over to him and sat in his lap. Without hesitation, she pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Oh Shade. But…"

"No buts. Just take me." She whispered, trying to hide to fear and disgust in her voice.

"As you wish…"

)(

"I have the disk. The room is behind the sound booth." Hiiro spoke to the others. They had all met in the training room, and once they had calmed Wufei and Duo down, they were able to conduct an impromptu meeting on where they should go from this point in the game of cat and mouse. 

"Good." Quatre sighed in relief. 

"Shade?" Trowa questioned.

"Well, she's probably still up there with Darien." Duo answered for him. 

"The woman has done her job, it's time to pull her out. Yui, go get her." Wufei commanded.

"That sounds like a good idea,. but you need to get to Preventers and tell them to send a squad here. They can apprehend Darien." Quatre agreed.

"Fine. I'm leaving right now." Wufei nodded and then stood and raced out of the room.

"Then we will have to wait until Wufei gets back with the Preventers to get Shade, because if we get her out before then, Darien might be able to escape." Trowa reasoned.

"Trowa! Are suggesting we leave her in there? We're the Gundam pilots, you don't think we can't handle one man like Darien?" Duo shouted accusatorily. 

"No, I think we could handle him. I don't think we could handle all of the people in this club. Think about it. The, how many is it, one hundred martial arts trainees, not to mention to the rest of those druggies out there dancing. They're all loyal to Darien, and if Darien has even a slight chance to ask for help, we can't hold them all off. We need to wait."

"Trowa. Isn't there another way to do this?" Quatre pleaded.

"No." All head turned to look at Hiiro, who had spoken. "Trowa is right. We need to wait for Wufei."

"But Hiiro…"

"No. We wait." Hiiro stayed firm. It shot through him like a ripping bullet what he was suggesting, but he knew it was better for everyone to just wait. So he knew. But he also knew what was happening up the stairs next to them as they planned, and it stung like salt on an open wound.*

Rix13rix@aol.com ! Mail comments and R&R! Come on guys, I'm counting on you here!


	13. Grand Finale

Chapter Twelve: The Grand Finale 

*"Woman, move faster!" Wufei screamed as he jumped out of the Preventer's jeep. Sally and four other members of the Preventers followed in suit.

"Wufei, relax. Everything will go fine. Now let's go." Sally smirked, trying to sooth her always tense partner and boyfriend. Being frustrated would get them nowhere.

Around them parked another five jeeps, each carrying six Preventers. As the Preventers prepared to infiltrate and take the building, Wufei and Sally rushed back inside the club to find the other pilots. The plan was to get the other pilots, Shade, and Darien out of the club before the rest of the Preventers made their move. When Wufei and Sally finally reached the training room, Wufei was surprised at what he found.

"What are you doing sitting here? Where are Shade and Darien?" Wufei bellowed.

"Still upstairs." Trowa responded calmly. While he and Quatre explained the reasoning for waiting to Sally and Wufei, Hiiro stood and checked his gun for bullets. A full load, same as the last four times he had checked it 

"Let's move." He articulated in a deep, low, hate-filled yet emotionless voice none of his comrades had ever heard him use before. It sent chills down their spines to hear their comrade speak to them in such a manner. He hadn't even used that tone when he had tried to kill them. It was unusual. It was different. It was wrong and vengeful. Hiiro Yui was on the hunt for blood.

As they climbed the stairs quickly and effectively, they tried to get a peak at what was going on inside the room. The blinds were pulled shut so tightly that not a glint of light from the inside was able to make its way through. No voices could be heard, but a deep, constant muffled noise could be heard coming from inside. Duo picked the lock and Trowa and Hiiro Stepped in front of the door. As Duo, Wufei, Sally and Quatre stood of to either side, Duo gently turned the knob. Hiiro kicked the door in and he and Trowa advanced into the room, guns cocked. 

"What the hell?" Darien roared in seething anger and rage. He sat up on his bed and grabbed the pistol on the table next to him. 

"Don't move or we shoot. Darien Chiba, you are hereby under arrest by the Preventers corps. of the ESUN. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Any attempt to escape will..." Sally went on to finish reading Darien his rights as Hiiro and Trowa pulled the naked man off of the bed and cuffed him. Duo took Hiiro's place holding Darien's left arm and pulled Darien's pants from the floor. 

"I suggest you put these back on. It might be a little breezy in prison like that." Duo laughed at his own joke, and Wufei and Sally snickered. Even Quatre and Trowa had to smile at Duo's joke. Darien simply sat on the floor and pulled his pants on, grumbling all the while.

"I thought you were dead Yui." Darien finally had the nerve to speak.

"Who told you that?" Hiiro narrowed his eyes.

"That little whore on the bed did. Shade! How could you! This was all a set up, wasn't it?" Hiiro turned to see the tiny lithe form of Serena, clutching the covers around her, slight fear evident in her eyes. The only person she was ever afraid of had been Darien, and now that he was royally enraged, she was more frightened than ever. 

"Yes it was a set up you pig!" She gained the courage to yell at Darien. "How dare you think you could just have me like that! And not only that, but use so many others the way you did! You tricked us all Darien. But no more. You're history!"

"Bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Darien screamed in vehemence as he broke Trowa and Duo's hold to lunge for Shade. A loud, resounding noise echoed through the halls. Hiiro looked down and spat at Darien's still, lifeless form.

"He died the death I promised him. The death of a coward." Sally ran forward to check Darien's pulse. 

"He's dead." She informed everyone, standing back up. Hiiro was the first to make a move. He moved over to the bed and looked down on Shade. Then he bent down and cradled her in a soothing hug. 

"Is he really gone?" She asked Hiiro, pulling away. Her eyes were surprisingly dry, not filled with tears as Hiiro had expected. 

"He's dead." Hiiro told her.

"Good." She sighed, resting her head on his chest. Hiiro picked her up, sheet and all, and began carrying her out of the crime scene, towards her bedroom.

"Hiiro!" Sally stopped him. "Bring her by my office at headquarters later. I'll run a medical screening of her to make sure she's not injured or pregnant." Hiiro simply nodded and continued on his way. As son as he reached her room, he placed Serena down on her bed and sat in a chair besides her, watching her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with every life giving breath she took. Slight tear streaks marred her cheeks, and her hair was disheveled. He knew she would be hungry when she woke, so, tearing himself away from the angel, he left the room for food.

)(

A few hours Serena opened her eyes to familiar surroundings. She smiled slightly, knowing who had put her to bed, but then, remembering the day's earlier events, felt sick to her stomach. Sitting up and throwing the covers off, she rushed to the bathroom, disregarding the facts that she was naked and that Hiiro was in the room watching her. 

Hiiro briefly wondered why Serena had run to the bathroom so quickly after waking, but when he heard her gagging, he understood. He would be gagging too if it had been him with Darien. Then the shower turned on and he smiled slightly. Washing the dirt away. He then frowned, wondering how far Darien had gotten with her. He hoped they had been in time to prevent the climax of Darien's fantasy, but he could not be sure. His poor Serena. 

As the water washed away the last of the slimy tingle Darien's touch had burned into her skin, Serena sighed. She was finally free of Darien. But it wasn't just her. All of the others who had been like her, taken advantage of, used, all of them were free of one more of their oppressors. Not only that, but she could begin life anew with someone else. She would never have to be alone again. It felt good to know she was so cared for, so wanted. Given enough time she would be able to push away the dark memories of Darien and her 'rape' experience with him. She would be able to go on with her life, to live a better one. Finally, the chain that had held her caged were unlocked, her soul was free. 

Stepping out of the shower, she had to laugh. She was stark naked and had no clothes, not even a towel to put on. And Hiiro was in the other room. This was an unusual situation. Poking her head out of the door, she looked around the room and spotted him.

"Hiiro?" She asked sheepishly. "Could you get me some clothes?" She saw him smirk and hold up a bundle of clothes in one hand and a towel in the other. He had been waiting for her to realize her predicament. 

"Thanks." She blushed again as he walked to her and handed her the clothes. She closed the door to change, and within a matter of minutes returned, fully clothed and a brush in hand. She sat at he vanity table to comb her hair, and Hiiro dragged the chair over to sit next to her.

"What happened? What were Darien's plans?" She asked him.

"He was going to buy the last three nuclear missiles and then blackmail Earth and the Colonies into submission with them."

"He had to have been crazy to have thought that would work! The people wouldn't have tolerated it, they would have revolted!" She cried, still calmly combing the tangles out of her long, wet hair. He saw her struggled with one, and stood. Taking the brush from her hand, he began to comb her hair for her. She leaned back in submission to his ministrations. 

"That's what I thought. What happened between you and him?" He asked her, holding his breath.

"I went in and told him about how you were in the air ducts. Then I told him I had disappeared because I was tracking you. I told him I had killed you." She stopped, breathing deeply.

"Go on." He soothed her.

"We made out for a while, then he said we should stop, that I wasn't ready, I was too young. I had to seduce him because I knew it hadn't been long enough for you to finish looking for the hidden room. After that it all just fell into place." She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"How far did he get?"

"Far." She muttered. He spun the chair around so it faced him.

"How far?" He questioned again, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Hiiro…"

"How. Far?"

"Well I wasn't wearing any clothes was I? He touched me… but he… he wasn't able to finish because you came in." She looked down, eyes filled with shame. Hiiro enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank God." He muttered. She pushed away from him.

"Thank God? Thank God? Is that all you can say? I was nearly raped! And what would have happened if he _had_ finished raping me? Would you still be here, or would you be gone, disgusted by me?" She cried, trying to push away from him more.

"No, no. You're wrong. I said 'thank God' because you deserve better than that for your first time… You shouldn't have been put into that position in the first place, I'm sorry. I never would have forgiven myself for hurting you if he had finished. I would still be here, but I would blame myself for your pain."

"You listen to me you selfish bastard! I accepted that mission the same as you accepted yours. I knew what I was getting into when I said yes. I purposely seduced him more! It would have been my fat had anything more happened! How dare you think you can blame it on yourself! You're so damn selfish sometimes that I just want to…" He cut her off by covering her mouth with a gentle kiss. When he was finished, she sat quietly and idly, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed it was my fault." He told her, hoping it would calm her down.

"No, I'm sorry. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have…" He kissed her again, this time longer. Soon the kiss deepened and their passion erupted. Soul searing to every touch, their lips met in bliss as they sweetened their strong bond. Breaking apart, both were left breathless. 

"Hiiro. Are we done with this life of ours?"

"Hnn."

"I'll take that as a yes." She gave a short laugh. He smiled at her. 

"Come on Princess. Let's leave." He stood, pulling her up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, leaning into his chest and sighing contentedly. 

" Somewhere. Anywhere. As long as we don't have to fight anymore it's bound to be better than this hell hole." He said.

"Sounds good. Hiiro?"

"Hnn."

"Thank you. For being here for me."

"I will always be here for you. Always." He kissed her forehead and together they walked out of the room, never to return to their first lives. They were free. Each of them had managed to free the other's captured soul.

END.*

~~~**Well? **Feedback Please! How was it? Was the last line just too cliché and corny or what? How were the fight scenes? Was there enough lime? I hear I don't usually put enough in… but I don't want it to be a complete make out story. Though this one was close…**LET ME KNOW!!! R&R! Rix13rix@aol.com !**


End file.
